Learn from History
by Agos Malfoy
Summary: Traducción. Harry accidentalmente viaja en el tiempo, pero pierde la memoria en el proceso. Tiene unos extraños sueños sobre un joven llamado Tom Riddle. ¿Qué sucede cuando los futuros enemigos se encuentran? Post GoF, No Slash.
1. Prólogo

"Learn from the History"

Por: Niger Aquila

Traductora: Agos Malfoy

Resumen: Traducción. Harry accidentalmente viaja en el tiempo, pero pierde la memoria en el proceso. Tiene unos extraños sueños sobre un chico llamado Tom Riddle. ¿Qué sucede cuando tu futuro enemigo puede satisfacerte?

Disclaimer: No poseo a Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowlin.

Tampoco la idea es mía. Yo sólo traduzco la historia lo mejor que puedo.

Nota de la Traductora: Esta es mi primera traducción al español, por favor, necesito sus opiniones.

Prólogo

Harry despertó de otra pesadilla. Había soñado con Voldemort. Respirando con dificultad, se sentó lentamente en el borde de su cama, llevándose una mano a la cicatriz de su frente, que en esos momentos le quemaba dolorosamente. Volverse a dormir no era una buena idea, así que se levantó silenciosamente y tomó su capa de la invisibilidad. Una vez que se había cerciorado que Ron dormía pacíficamente, cerró la puerta tras él.

Se encontraba solo, en medio de uno de los pasillos del Número Doce de Grimmauld Place, frotándose la cicatriz para tratar de disminuir el dolor. Las memorias de los recientes acontecimientos, volvieron a él con brusquedad. Un numeroso grupo de aurores rescatándolo de los Dursleys, Sirius hablando sobre los planes de Voldemort, la audiencia en el ministerio de la magia, la actitud de Dumbledore hacia su persona. Harry no deseaba hablarle a nadie sobre las pesadillas que solía tener frecuentemente, ni del insoportable dolor de su cicatriz. No quería demostrarle a los demás que estaba preocupado, ni que era tan débil. Además, todavía estaba enojado con ellos, por ocultarle las cosas. Y para terminar, Dumbledore aún no lo miraba directamente.

Faltaban pocas horas para que llegara el amanecer. Harry siguió divagando sin rumbo por el lugar. La casa estaba en completa tranquilidad. Ningún miembro de la Orden se aparecería por allí, ya que no se realizaban reuniones en esa época al menos que sea por urgencia. Luego de media hora, Harry se sentó sobre el suelo en la sala de dibujo (NT: mmm, no me ubico cuál es… sorry), pensando entre volver a dormirse o esperar al amanecer. Cuando estaba en eso, algo le llamó la atención. Una tenue luz provenía del armario. Harry frunció el ceño. Él no recordaba haber visto una luz salir del armario... guiándose por el leve resplandor, encontró la fuente de ello. Una pequeña piedra brillaba junto a los demás extraños objetos que allí se encontraban. Harry tomó la piedra y la examinó de cerca. Se parecía… le era... familiar. Había visto algo como eso anteriormente... de la piedra filosofal. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, sintió cómo era jalado desde su ombligo por una fuerza que lo empujaba hacia delante. Era la sensación de estar viajando en un traslador. En ese instante, Harry desapareció. El cuarto volvió a estar oscuro y silencioso.

NT: Sí, sé que es un poco corto, pero es sólo el principio. ¿Qué les pareció? Necesito sus opiniones, ya que es mi primera traducción vale aclarar, que no he podido ubicar a su autora para que me de el permiso de la traducción. Por ello, si su autora no cree conveniente, o no me da su aprobación para traducir esta historia y publicarla, tendré que eliminarla... aunque no creo que haya problema

A ver, sus opiniones, please!

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana, la Orden Remusiana, La Orden Luciusana, la Orden Severusiana, la Orden de los Merodeadores, la Orden de las Mortífagas, y administradora de la Orden de Voldemort.


	2. Visitante Inesperado

"Learn form the History"

by: Niger Aquila

Traducido por: Agos Malfoy

Disclaimer: No poseo a Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes. Son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowlin.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Capítulo 1: Visitante Inesperado

BANG!

Harry fue lanzado violentamente contra el suelo. Su cabeza punzaba dolorosamente, y todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Con una mano apretándose la zona dolorida, y con la otra sujetando fuertemente la piedra, notó a una oscura figura acercarse hacia él.

"Que..." El sujeto se arrodilló a su lado rápidamente- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Pero en seguida todo fue oscuridad.

Harry despertó tiempo después en una extraña habitación. Alguien le había quitado sus lentes, por lo que no podía indicar donde se encontraba.

"Finalmente has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Alguien se sentó sobre la cama a su lado, y le entregó los anteojos.

Sentándose lentamente en la cama, y colocadas ya las gafas, Harry contempló detenidamente a su alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto bastante simple y sucio. En un rincón polvoriento podían observarse algunos calderos apilados, una estantería repleta de inmensos libros y demás artículos. A su lado había un hombre sentado. Llevaba una barba gris, y el pelo que era del mismo color.

Harry no pudo seguir contemplándolo, pues un insoportable dolor de cabeza le acometió nuevamente. Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios y se llevó de inmediato una mano a la cabeza.

"Beba esto, le hará sentir mejor." El hombre le entregó una poción al joven. Harry, con un fuerte dolor como para pensar si era seguro beber una poción de alguien extraño, se la tomó en un segundo.

"¿Mejor?" Cuestionó impaciente el extraño.

"Sí, gracias." Harry contempló al hombre dudoso. "Hum, ¿dónde estoy?"

"En mi casa," Respondió sencillamente. "¿Puedes recordar qué ha sucedido antes... de que ingreses en mi hogar?"

Harry trató de esforzar su mente, pero esta parecía estar en blanco.

"No," respondió.

"¿Puedes recordar tu nombre?"

"... No."

El hombre miro a Harry apenado. Finalmente se puso de pie, y le dijo.

"Sé lo que te ha pasado, chico. Prometo ayudarte, pero necesito que confíes plenamente en mí."

Harry lo observó por unos momentos y luego asintió. El desconocido sonrió agradablemente entregándole una nueva poción.

"Te diré qué te ha sucedido luego de que te tomes el resto. Esta poción te hará dormir y recuperar tus energías. Seguramente el viaje te habrá agotado considerablemente... OH, y mi nombre es Nicolas Flamel. Volveré a verte luego." Y con esas últimas palabras, la figura se retiró de la habitación.

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó y encontró a Nicolas sentado cómodamente sobre un sofá en la sala de estar. Era un cuarto bastante amplio, con unas grandes estanterías junto a la pared y, al lado de estas, un pequeño gabinete de vidrio. En su interior, podían divisarse distintas piedras, todas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Una roja fue colocada en la parte superior, apartada de las demás. Nicolas giró y le hizo señas a Harry para que tome asiento.

"¿Un caramelo de limón?" Ofreció mientras que Harry se ubicaba en uno de los extremos del gran sofá.

"Er... no gracias," Harry respondió.

"Bien." El más viejo hombre se levantó y caminó hacia el gabinete de cristal. Tomó una de las piedras de un suave color azulado, y se la entregó a Harry.

"La sostenías fuertemente ayer cuando te encontré. ¿Sabes qué es?"

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo recordar mi nombre..." Miró hacia el suelo apenado.

Nicolas prosiguió.

"Esta piedra fue inventada por mí. Tiene la virtud de poder revelar el más allá. La perdí hace tiempo cuando unos magos oscuros atacaron mi casa; tomada por ellos, supongo. Fue hecha para permitir que la persona retroceda en el tiempo, y experimentar los acontecimientos que sucedieron en el pasado. Elegiría a su dueño, así como las varitas eligen al mago, y también cuando debería transportarlo. Sin embargo, el viajar en el tiempo resulta muy peligroso. Se puede alterar la línea temporal y cambiar el futuro, así que le coloqué una pequeña precaución. Cualquier persona que activase la piedra perdería la memoria por un período hasta que logre volver a su verdadero tiempo."

Harry lo miró fijamente.

"La piedra... ¿por qué me eligió a mí?"

"Quizá haya algo que debas saber o vivir aquí. No puedes saberlo hasta que no regreses a tu propio tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que esta vivencia será útil en un futuro," Nicolas dijo. Continuó mientras observaba a Harry compasivamente. "Siento mucho haberte traído hasta aquí, chico. Debes estar asustado al ser transportado a un tiempo diferente, sin memoria gracias a una invención loca de un viejo tonto."

"¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? ¡No puedo recordar absolutamente nada! Harry cubrió su cara con una mano. "¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí?"

"Quizá un año o dos." Pronuncio suavemente Nicolas. "La piedra puede llevarte de nuevo a tu época y transportarte a otro en el pasado, así es que no puedo decirte con seguridad. Almacenará la energía para el próximo recorrido, la mayoría de las veces toma un tiempo en realizarlo, por lo que no podrías volver a casa durante un largo período, al menos... OH, y no crecerás durante estos años. Es decir, si te quedas aquí por dos años, ninguna hora pasará en tu tiempo y quedarás allá con la misma edad que ahora tienes."

Mientras hablaba, emprendió una incesante caminata por el cuarto. "En el tiempo que permanecerás aquí, a partir del mes de Septiembre, irás a Hogwarts."

"¿Hogwarts?"

"Sí, ¿puedes recordarlo?" Nicolas pidió.

Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar en su memoria sobre Hogwarts. Pero luego de unos fallidos intentos, gimió y sacudió su cabeza.

"Es inútil."

"Perfecto," Nicolas dijo. "Hogwarts es una escuela mágica. ¿Recuerdas algo sobre la magia, no? Dado que solamente un mago puede activar esa piedra..."

Harry permanecía sentado, tratando de concentrarse. Finalmente cabeceó.

"Lo sé de alguna manera, sé que puedo hacer magia."

"Como puedes ver, tu memoria puede contener todavía algunos conocimientos. Sin embargo, aquellos recuerdos e información que puedan alterar el curso de la historia estarán perdidos temporalmente, hasta que vayas de nuevo a tu tiempo."

Harry asintió.

"Así pues, ¿qué año es este?"

"Mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco."

Harry se quedó en silencio. Se preguntaba cuántos años atrás lo habían transportado y qué sucedería en los siguientes años.

La voz de Nicolas interrumpió la cadena de pensamientos de Harry.

"Bien, tendremos que colocarte un nombre. Te servirá para Hogwarts de todos modos. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Hum... cualquiera está bien." Harry contestó.

"Mejor que sea algo común... ¿como Alex?" Nicolas pidió.

"Alex... suena bien," Harry respondió. "¿y mi apellido?"

Nicolas pensó por unos instantes y sonrió. "Salutor."

"¿Qué?"

"El visitante del tiempo," Nicolas dijo. "Será mejor si decimos la verdad de que has perdido tu memoria, será más fácil para ti. Tendremos que guardar la parte del viaje en el tiempo como un secreto, sin embargo."

Harry asintió y bostezó. "Lo lamento."

Nicolas sonrió. "Mejor ve a descansar. El viajar en el tiempo te ha agotado, y la pérdida de memoria te causará fuertes dolores de cabeza por algunos días más."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

N/T: Biennn! No pueden quejarse... este capítulo fue más largo. El motivo de mi demora fue que su autora (Niger Aquila) no me había respondido el e-mail que le envié. Pero ya está solucionado el problema. Tengo su entera autorización para traducir esta brillante historia y su secuela. Para el próximo capi no me tardaré tanto. Lo juro!

Finalmente, quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior.

Watty, Thelmiux, Kittychan y moto, muchas gracias!

TBC


	3. An Unespected Link

"Learn Form the History"

By: Niger Aquila

Traducido por: Agos Malfoy

Disclaimer: No poseo a Harry Potter. Todo es de J.K.Rowlin.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Capítulo 2: An Uniformed Link

Alex se encontraba en una habitación pequeña; sucia y algo desordenada, con cuatro pequeños junto a él. Dándose media vuelta, abandonó el cuarto precipitadamente, pero se detuvo de repente al observar una alta figura delante suyo. En ese momento, el extraño lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello, obligándolo a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

El hombre era de contextura alta, de pelo negro y ojos grises. Acercándose peligrosamente al joven, pronunció en voz baja y muy amenazadora.

"¿Qué le llevó tanto, muchacho? Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y que tiene que estar listo para hoy."

"Lo siento, señor," se escuchó decir a Alex, "pero no me estoy sintiendo bien..."

"No me de excusas," gruñó el hombre.

Alex se cayó de golpe sobre el suelo. Miraba detrás del hombre frente a él muy aterrorizado.

"Ahora, Riddle, ¿usted sabe cuál es su castigo, no es cierto?" El extraño pronunció mientras sacaba su cinto. Levantó la mano y...

Alex gritó. Se llevó una mano a su frente que en esos momentos le quemaba dolorosamente. Nicolas acometió en el cuarto una vez que había escuchado el sonido.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?"

Alex se frotó la frente y trató de recordar aquel sueño.

"Tenía una pesadilla. Pero... parecía tan real. Y cuando desperté mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme."

Nicolas se acercó más a la cama y retiró suavemente la mano de la frente del niño, examinando curiosamente. Abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa cuando divisó algo que el día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de distinguir, una cicatriz con forma de relámpago.

Sabía muy bien que significaba eso. Una cicatriz producida por una maldición, pensó, ¿pero cómo se la había hecho el muchacho? Solamente una maldición de magia oscura podía dejar aquella forma. Pero había algo extraño en aquella cicatriz, a escepción de su forma. Tocó la marca y sintió como contenía una gran energía que provenía de allí hacia su mano.

Desvió sus ojos de aquella cicatriz y los posó sobre los ojos del joven. Un par de verdes esmeraldas lo miraban con nerviosismo y confusión. Pero había más, otro par de ojos lo observaban detrás de aquellos ojos verdes. Eran mças opacos y aparecían por momentos. Hasta que, al fin, el verde esmeralda fue lo único que podía distinguirse.

De repente, Nicolas comprendió lo que eso significaba. Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, y miró detenidamente al joven.

"Es una conexión, Alex," dijo.

"¿Una conexión?"

"Sí." Nicolas desenfundó su varita y murmuró un encanto.

Inmediatamente, un espejo apareció ante Alex. Él se observaba curioso. Realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de ver como era su aspecto después de su llegada. Tenía el pelo color negro y muy alvorotado, con unos ojos verdes. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención.

Frunció el ceño.

"Esta cicatriz... es una cicatriz de alguna maldición," dijo Nicolas, "alguien te hizo esa maldición. O como diríamos ahora, alguien te hará esa cicatriz. Se creó un vínculo entre tú y su creador."

Alex miró fijamente a Nicolas.

"¿Entonces lo que vi en el sueño era real? El muchacho..." Se detuvo brevemente, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido, "¿él sabía que yo estaba allí?"

"Probablemente no," dijo el más viejo mago. "Su parte del lazo todavía no está creado, dado que no te ha lanzado la maldición. Pero como tú has recibido ya el hechizo, puedes sentir sus emociones y leerle su mente."

Alex contempló el suelo y no dijo nada.

"Te enseñaré cómo controlar el vínculo," dijo Nicolas. "Aunque puede ser considerada como una clase de artes oscuras, necesitas saber cómo manejarlo, especialmente cómo cerrar ese lazo, ya que puede llegar a ser dañino para ambos lados de la conexión."

Alex miró hacia arriba y asintió con la cabeza. Nicolas lo observó por unos instantes y siguió. Era extraño tener una conexión como esa. Quizá ese era el motivo por el cual la piedra eligió al joven.

"Entonces comenzaremos las lecciones de occlumency una vez que estés recuperado."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

N/T: El capítulo más corto del fic... lo siento si me demoré, pero es que llevo dos historias más adicionales, y todos los exámenes, entre otras cosas. El próximo capi estará muy pronto... ya empecé con eso.

Por favor reviews!

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron uno en el capi anterior!

TBC...


	4. Hogwarts

N.A.: Este capítulo es aburrido y muy corto realmente, pero necesitaba unir de alguna manera las vacaciones de verano y el comienzo del ciclo escolar. El siguiente será mucho mejor y más largo.

Disclaimer: Obviamente... no poseo a nada de Harry Potter.

Learn from the History

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Alex pasó el mes siguiente adaptándose a su nueva vida. La mayoría del tiempo permanecía junto a Nicolas, que era quien le daba clases de occlumency y le hablaba sobre el mundo mágico. Nicolas también lo introduzco orgulloso a sus "piedras".

Su Occlumency era mejor, aunque no podía cerrar del todo su mente, y a veces se encontraba en la del otro muchacho. Debido a sus varias visitas, él pudo descubrir que aquel chico se llamaba Tom Riddle. Vivía en un orfanato y era también un mago.

Dos semanas antes de que la escuela comenzara, Nicolas llevó a Alex para que conozca al director de Hogwarts. Pero antes, Nicolas realizó unos pequeños cambios en el aspecto de Alex. Encantó su cabello para que sea más aplanado, para que no llamara la atención y pudiera cubrir la cicatriz. También cambió el color de los ojos verdes esmeralda a un azul.

Con la ayuda del profesor de transfiguraciones, que resultó ser el mejor amigo de Nicolas, el director permitió el ingreso de Alex a Hogwars. Nicolas también logró convencerlos de qe el joven Alex había perdido su memoria en un accidente y se lo había encontrado dando vueltas afuera de su casa durante el verano.

Al otro día fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales y los libros de la escuela de Alex. Nicolas observó que, Alex tenía un nivel al quinto año más o menos, aunque estaba abanzado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en un muy bajo nivel de adivinación. Así pues, habían decidido que empezaría su quinto año.

Ya a finales del verano, por fin Alex había podido dominar del todo la Occlumency, y ya el primero de Septiembre asistió a Hogwars con los demás estudiantes.

Alex observaba a su alrededor en la plataforma, buscando a ese muchacho. Conocía que aquel chico, Tom Riddle, asistía a Hogwarts también. Aunque él sabía que sería éste quien le daría esa cicatriz, deseaba encontrar a aquella persona que aparecía durante sus sueños. El tren silbó, pero Alex no debía ser visto aún en ninguna parte. Sin embargo, decidido se encaminó rápidamente hacia el tren.

Alex y los otros nuevos estudiantes siguieron al profesor, e ingresaron al gran salón. El joven reconoció al profesor como Dumbledore, que enseñaba transformaciones y era quien lo había ayudado antes.

El gran comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes. Todos hablaban exitados y miraban a los nuevos alumnos. Alex notó como ponían un sombrero sobre un taburete cerca de la mesa del personal, y como una vez acomodado delante de ella comenzó a cantar una canción en voz alta.

Después de la canción del sombrero seleccionador, el profesor Dumbledore caminó hacia el frente. "Cuando diga sus nombres, vendrán hasta aquí y se sentarán, y se colocarán el sombrero para ser sorteados."

Y la clasificación comenzó. Uno por uno los primeros años fueron llamados, y colocados en sus casas respectivas. Y a lo último, un joven fue clasificado a Hufflepuff, y Alex permaneció solo en aquel sector del gran comedor para ser seleccionado. Sentía como todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre él con curiosidad.

El director Dippet finalmente se paró. "Tenemos a un nuevo estudiante de quinto año por este período. Debido a un accidente mágico, el Sr. Salutor ha perdido su memoria y necesitará un tiempo para recuperarse. Ante esto, permanecerá aquí para continuar su educación."

"Salutor, Alex"

Alex se dirigió hasta el taburete y se sentó. Una vez que se colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, escuchó una vocecita que le hablaba.

"Hmm," dijo la voz en su oreja—. "Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?"

O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o

N.A. y N.T.: ¿Qué piensan? Reviews por favor!

N.T.2: Una de las razones que me demoré es que no estoy recibiendo muchos reviews, y eso me pone un poco mal. ¿leen la historia? O.o


	5. ¿Mestizo? ¿Sangre pura?

N.A.: Por si alguien no se dio cuenta todavía, esta historia ocurre luego del cuarto año de Harry. Debería ser como un UA, dado que este quinto año va a ser muy diferente. También vale aclarar que esta historia no será slash.

Disclaimer: No poseo a nada de Harry Potter. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowlin.

Por ejemplo, Slitherin tomó solamente a magos con sangre pura. Dotados de la buena astucia, como él.

------ Canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry Poter y la Orden del Fénix.

Capítulo 4: Half blood? Pure blood?

"Donde quieras está bien," dijo Alex.

"¿Dónde quiero está bien, Eh? Sabes, podrías ser grande. Lo tienes todo en tu cabeza. Entonces, estarías mejor en..." Y el sombrero gritó- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!"

Solamente los Slytherins aplaudieron cuando Alex se acercó hasta la mesa, las demás casas permanecían en silencio. Confundido, se paró frente a la mesa, preguntándose por qué los estudiantes de las otras tres casas lo miraban con desconfianza. Entonces, cuando volvió la vista a sus nuevos compañeros de casa, lo distinguió. Tom Riddle, el muchacho con el cual él compartía su conexión.

El joven de cabello negro se sentaba en un extremo de la larga mesa. Enangostó sus ojos cuando Alex caminó hacia él.

El director se puso de pie, y comenzó el habitual discurso de principio de año, pero Alex no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Tomó un asiento que estaba al lado del joven que lo miraba dudoso.

"Um... yo soy Alex, Alex Salutor." Dijo mientras extendía su mano.

El chico vaciló, mirando fijamente a su nuevo compañero y luego a la mano extendida. Y al fin la tomó, retirándose del contacto de inmediato, mientras decía en un murmullo. "Tom Riddle."

"¿En qué año estas?"

"Segundo año." El chico respondió en la misma voz.

En ese momento otro joven se acercó a Alex. Él levantó la mirada y observó a un chico de pelo marrón que lo contemplaba. El muchacho extendió su mano mientras decía.

"Yo soy Coilean Lestrange, un prefecto."

"Alex Salutor." Dijo mientras tomaba la mano que se le ofrecía.

"Creo que no desearás hacer amistad con la gente incorrecta, Alex." Él miró en la dirección de Tom e, inclinándose hacia Alex susurró. "Él es una media sangre."

Alex lo miraba confuso.

"¿Qué?" Pidió.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

"Él es una media sangre." Repitió sin bajar más la voz delante de Tom, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Alex volteó a ver a Tom. La expresión del joven era ilegible. Haciéndole frente nuevamente a Coilean, Alex dijo: "¿Y qué tiene de malo que él sea una media sangre?"

"¿Qué?" Coilean entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Tú eres un sangre pura, no es así?"

¿Media sangre? ¿Sangre pura? Nicolas le había explicado algo durante el verano. "Media sangre" era cuando uno de tus padres era mago, y el otro un muggle. "Sangre pura" hacía referencia a que los dos padres eran un mago y una bruja. Y "sangre sucia" se debía a que tus dos padres eran muggles.

Alex no le había dado importancia a eso cuando Nicolas le explicaba. Pero parecía que a los magos sí le importaba. Bien, al menos a los de "sangre pura".

"Um... no sé." Contestó Alex. "Realmente no recuerdo quiénes son mis padres."

"Oh, ¿cierto que has perdido la memoria?" Dijo el muchacho de pelo marrón. "Solamente los verdaderos Slytherin," le dio una mirada despreciativa a Tom, "no tienen como amigos a los media sangre."

"Gracias por tu consejo, Coilean," dijo Alex sin inmutarse, "pero creo que tengo la capacidad de elegir cuál es la clase incorrecta de gente por mí mismo."

"Tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Salutor." Coilean hechó una fría mirada en Alex, luego en Tom. Entonces, dándose la vuelta, se alejó.

Alex suspiró. 'Bien, no va a ser un año fácil,' pensó.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el director finalizó su charla dando una palmada y los alimentos aparecieron en los platos. El gran comedor se llenó de conversaciones entusiasmadas, y risas alegres.

Alex volvió a suspirar y se giró al compañero a su lado. Después de aquella breve introducción, y de la inoportuna interrupción, no se habían dirigido más la palabra uno al otro. Habían estado comiendo en silencio durante todo el banquete. Finalmente Alex no lo aguantó más, y cortó el silencio.

"¿Y qué hay con todo eso de la Media Sangre y la Sangre Pura?" Preguntó tentativo.

Tom no contestó, sino que miró a su plato y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Al fin y luego de dar un suspiro, y sin levantar la cabeza contestó, "Bien, tú sabes."

"¿Eh?" Alex no contaba con esa clase de respuesta del chico.

"Solamente los de Sangre limpia pueden entrar a Slitherin, como el mismo Salazar lo dijo. Y los de Sangre Pura generalmente piensan que sólo los magos de las más antiguas familias mágicas tienen derecho de aprender magia." Tom levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Alex. "Tú no debes contradecirlos a ellos, o terminarás sin amigos aquí."

Alex miró a Tom con incredulidad. "¿Te están dejando de lado sçolo por esta est... um... porque uno de tus padres es un muggle?

Tom estudió a Alex por un tiempo y luego asintió. "No sé por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador me colocó aquí. Congeturo que porque ni siquiera quepo en las demás casas." Se encogió de hombros. "Creo que es por eso que nunca tuve amigos." Volvió la mirada a su plato y murmuró en un murmullo apenas audible. "Yo soy feliz aquí de todos modos."

Alex miraba al niño que se sentaba junto a él. Recordó al chico en sus sueños. Lo habían dejado en un orfanato muggle. Los niños allí lo llamaban monstruo y lo tomaban como tonto o, simplemente, lo ignoraban. Sin dudas él no tenía ningún amigo allí. Tom no pasaba un buen tiempo en el mundo muggle y, la situación en el mundo mágico no parecía cambiar en absoluto. Aunque Alex no entendía del todo la importancia de la sangre para los Slytherins, no pensaba en abandonar a Tom como los demás, ni hacer la situación de Tom peor de lo que ya estaba.

"Pero al igual que tú, dudo tener algún amigo aquí. Y sospecho que hablarán de mí otra vez." Agregó Alex al recibir una mirada cargada de desprecio desde el otro extremo de la mesa, de donde estaba sentado Coilean. "Dado que tú eres el único que habla conmigo y de lo que le dije con respecto a ti, creo que estoy en una situación similar a la tuya." Tom levantó lentamente la cabeza y lo miró a la cara. Alex sonrió. "Pienso que podemos tomar una ventaja uno del otro."

N.A.: Asumí que Tom todavía no era malo cuando cursaba su segundo año. Pero muchas cosas podrían pasar en los próximos años que llegarían a cambiar la vida de Tom y Harry para siempre.

N.T.: Ahí está, en recompensa de la larga espera anterior.

Reviews please!


	6. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a Harry Potter, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowlin.

Learn From the History

Capítulo 5: Quidditch

"Hey, Tom." Saludó Alex a su amigo que estaba sentado en su habitual esquina de la biblioteca. Tom levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y alzó una ceja al ver a su compañero de pie junto a él.

"¿Pensé que estabas en las pruebas de quidditch?"

Alex sacudió la cabeza. "Desean a alguien que pueda permanecer en el equipo durante un largo tiempo. Además, ellos apenas pueden cooperar conmigo."

"Tú vuelas bien," dijo Tom. "puedes ser un buen buscador."

Alex se encogió y se lanzó en el asiento que estaba al lado de Tom. Frunció el ceño. "¿Estudiando otra vez?"

Tom sonrió. "Es algo que tú tendrías que hacer más."

Alex gimió y decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Qué tienes en la siguiente hora?"

"Transformaciones," Tom contestó con aversión.

Alex levantó su ceja. "Tu transformación es la base en tu año." 'Como la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Pociones y todas las otras materias cercanas.' Agregó Alex para sí.

"Dumbledore nunca me gustó tanto como los otros profesores. Odio la mirada que me da, como si pudiera ver a través de mí y leer mi mente," respondió Tom antes de enterrarse en su libro otra vez.

Alex rodó sus ojos. "Bookworm," murmuró.

Después del encuentro en el banquete de bienvenida, Alex y Tom se habían hecho muy cercanos. Aunque la amistad seguía siendo tentativa, Tom había llegado a estar más cómodo en la presencia de su nuevo compañero.

A pesar del echo de que Tom pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en la biblioteca, Alex estaba muy encariñado con el muchacho. Él era elegante, con la mayoría de sus rasgos de la astucia que poseían los Slytherins. Pero también era un buen amigo. Una vez que Tom esté familiar contigo, él sería más confianzudo y menos frío. El chico todavía estaba encerrado en sí mismo, sin embargo, él había estado solo durante mucho tiempo, y era difícil que confiase en otra persona tan fácilmente.

Tom nunca hablaba sobre su vida en el orfanato, la mayoría del tiempo en que hablaban era de los trabajos escolares y de sus clases. También a veces le hablaba a Alex sobre sus conocimientos del mundo mágico, y como poder sobrevivir en Slytherin.

En opinión de Alex, Tom era demasiado maduro para su edad. Pero cómo Alex vio en sus "sueños", él encontró que aquella madurez no era sorpresiva en todos. Lamentablemente, Tom debió aprender a ser independiente muy joven, a hacer las cosas por sí mismo y no se le permitía ningún comportamiento infantil. Esa era la manera de sobrevivir en el orfanato.

Tom estaba en lo correcto. Alex volaba bien.

Cuando el capitán del equipo de la casa de Slytherin anunció la fecha para las pruebas de Quidditch, Alex le encontró inmediatamente el interés al Quidditch y le exigió a Tom para que le contase más sobre eso. Pero Tom no era muy aficionado al deporte, él perdió su paciencia en las complicadas reglas del Quidditch y las numerosas preguntas de Alex.

Después de conseguir el permiso del profesor de vuelo, Tom simplemente consiguió atontarlo encima de una escoba haciéndole cerrar con eficacia la boca.

Sorpresivamente Alex voló muy bien. Una vez que golpeara con el pie la tierra y mirara hacia abajo desde la escoba, él sentía alegría y familiaridad. Sabía controlarla. Alex voló alrededor del campo de quidditch mientras sentía el viento deslizándose a su lado a medida que subía y bajaba con gran velocidad. Hizo muecas mientras volaba; estaba feliz de encontrar algo con lo que era familiar.

El primero de octubre, la escuela al completo estaba sentada en las gradas ubicadas alrededor del campo de quidditch, esperando por el primer partido del año Slytherin contra Ravenclaw.

El profesor de vuelo silbó. Los jugadores de ambos equipos dieron una patada en la tierra y el juego dio comienzo.

El partido estaba absolutamente emocionante; jugadores de ambos equipos volaban de un extremo al otro a gran velocidad.

Mientras Alex animaba al equipo de su casa con los demás slytherins, miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. 'Es como la otra vez de nuevo.'

De repente, el buscador de Slytherin se lanzó en picado y alcanzó el pequeño objeto volador a centímetros de él. El buscador de Ravenclaw lo vio pero ya era tarde; el jugador de Slytherin enderezó su escoba y la snitch de oro fue apretada con fuerza en su mano.

"¿Tom, por qué las otras casas odian tanto a Slytherin?"

El chico levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué preguntas repentinamente eso?"

Se encontraban sentados en el usual rincón de la sala común de Slytherin. Era más ruidoso de lo acostumbrado debido a la victoria de aquella mañana.

"Bien, ¿recuerdas aquel momento cuando me seleccionaron? Cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó ' Slytherin ' las otras tres casas me miraban como si las hubiese maldecido antes con una cruciatus. No sé si es debido a mí o a la casa. Y en el partido de hoy, sucedió algo similar. Hufflepuff y Griffindor animaban a Ravenclaw, y no parecían contentos de vernos ganar."

"No estés incómodo sobre ellos. Nos tienen aversión por diferentes motivos, uno es los cuentos de cómo los Slytherins somos malvados; lo que les dicen los padres a cada uno. Y el otro es por el desprecio a los Media sangre y a los nacidos de muggles."

Alex gimió. Enterró su cabeza sobre sus manos, "¿estamos con eso de nuevo?"

Tom se rió entre dientes por la reacción de su amigo. Alex no aprobaba la idea que los sangre pura eran superiores y los otros no tenían el derecho de aprender magia.

"Los odiamos, es normal que actúen de esta manera."

Alex lo miraba cuidadosamente. "¿Por qué los odias, Tom?" Preguntó suavemente. "Tú no eres... un sangre pura." Alex basiló antes de decir la última palabra, pues sabía que a Tom no le agradaba cuando la mencionaban.

Tom miró fijamente al suelo. "No los odio, conjeturo. Es su actitud muggle cariñosa lo que odio." Dijo suavemente. "Solamente a los muggles odio definitivamente." Tom levantó la mirada y los fijó en los ojos de Alex.

El chico se estremeció en lo que él vio.

Odio.

Los ojos de Tom estaban llenados de odio, odio extremo. Pero había más, en lo profundo Alex también distinguió dolor, y tristeza.

Sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente. 'ÉL ES PELIGROSO.' Alex no tenía ni idea de lo que los muggles le habían hecho a su amigo, excepto de lo que él vio en sus visiones. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Tom necesitaba ayuda.

Nadie en la sala común había visto esto, y Alex era quien más entendería a Tom. Sabía que estaba en él ayudarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, antes de que Tom entrase en un camino del cual no había vuelta atrás.

N/T.: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que me he tardado más de dos meses en publicar un nuevo capítulo y que más de uno pensó que dejé de traducir la historia. ME han surgido varios... impedimentos, que me obligaron a detener mis trabajos por completo. Quiero aclararles, que jamás dejaré una historia mía incompleta, ya me tarde uno o dos años en terminarla.

Con la palabra 'bookworm' sería algo como 'rata de biblioteca' o 'come libros', pero no estaba muy segura. Por eso lo dejé en inglés.

Pasando a otro tema, Kitty-chan me está ayudando a traducir esta historia, dado a mi falta de tiempo libre. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! La verdad que lo necesitaba. El próximo capítulo ya está terminado y lo subiré cuando reciba algún review... XDDDD, y va en serio.

Gracias por comprender.

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de, bla, bla, bla, bla.


	7. Encuentros

Y bien, como lo prometido es deuda... aquí está el próximo capítulo. ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y a ver que les parece este.

Nota de Agos Malfoy: Este capítulo está traducido por Kitty-chan. ¡muchas gracias! Sólo le hice unas pequeñas correcciones, nada importante.

"..."habla normal

´… pensamiento

Learn from the history

Capítulo 6: Encuentros.

Alex _sabía _que necesitaba hablar con Tom

De lo que había entendido en sus visiones Tom había sido abandonado, y abusado varias veces en el orfanato. El hombre que golpeó a Tom también se refería a los "magos" como "anormales" y estaba prohibido para Tom decir o hacer algo relacionado con la magia. Pero éstos eran algunos pedazos dispersados que el reunió en solo un mes después de todo. Necesitaba llegar a completar más el cuadro de la vida de Tom si iba a ayudarlo, o por lo menos disminuir el peligroso odio hacia los muggles.

Bien, _sabía_ que necesitaba hablar con Tom, pero nunca tenía la oportunidad. Debido a el hecho de que Nicolas pensara que Alex iba a pasar a quinto año, Alex tenía que tomar sus OWLs ( o TIMOS en español) este año, mientras que tenía numerosas tareas que hacer. Apenas tenía tiempo para descansar. Aunque él y Tom siempre estaban juntos, Alex no podía encontrar la ocasión para tener tal conversación. Era obvio que Tom no quería hablar sobre su vida fuera de Hogwarts. Alex no quería romper la recién formada confianza entre ellos.

Una semana antes de que empezara las vacaciones de Navidad sería la segunda visita a Hogsmeade en el año. Alex no pudo ir la última vez por la cantidad de trabajo pesado. Además, no quería sentirse solo pues Tom, un estudiante de segundo año no se le permitía ir.

Este año, sin embargo, Alex estaba mirando delante de las visitas. Nicolás le envió una carta preguntando por su bienestar y decía que quería encontrarse con él en la próxima semana de Hogsmeade.

"¿vas a ir esta vez?". Tom, quien estaba sentado cerca de Alex en la sala común, preguntó después de haber leído la carta de Nicolás.

Alex asintió. "Me gustaría encontrarme con Nicolás de nuevo. Además…"

"¿qué?." Preguntó Tom

Alex se encogió de hombros. "Bien, nada. De todas formas sería mejor terminar mi redacción de pociones si voy a Hogsmeade este sábado."

Tom vio a Alex sospechosamente por el repentino cambio de tema, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Alex fue a Hogsmeade junto a otros estudiantes. Deambulaba a lo largo de las abarrotadas calles. Tenía un extraño sentimiento. El no recordaba haber ido antes a Hogsmeade, aún así él _conocía_ este lugar._ Sabía_ qué tienda vendía qué cosa y también _sabía_ cual tienda _debería_ haber existido y aún no estaba ahí.

Había aún tiempo antes de que Alex se encontrara con Nicolás, así que paseó en los alrededores, mirando las cosas que deseaba comprar.

Luego, Alex deambuló en una tienda de mascotas, el cual sabía que no había supuesto estar ahí. "Es probable que esté cerrado en un futuro entonces" pensó Alex. Posiblemente sea verdad, después de todo, Alex parecía ser el único cliente en la tienda.

Alex miró alrededor. La tienda estaba oscura y polvorienta. Las jaulas y los escritorios se veían como si no hubieran sido limpiados en siglos. No me sorprende que no haya algún cliente aquí. Pensó Alex. Cuando se preparaba para irse, escuchó una voz viniendo de una oscura esquina de la tienda.

/_…y él ni siquiera **intentó** servir al cliente./_

Alex caminó hacia la esquina y finalmente encontró la fuente del sonido. Era una serpiente. La serpiente era enorme, sobre ocho pies de largo, pero Alex pensó que aún no había crecido en toda su longitud.

_/Er.… ¿tú eres quien habló ahora/_ Alex preguntó tentativamente

_/ ¿Puedes entenderlo/_ la serpiente siseó

_/por supuesto… ¡puedes hablar inglés/ _Alex respondió con asombro

_/¿Inglés? No. yo no estoy hablando inglés, lo que significa. Pero ni uno ni otro es usted, humano. Eres el primero de tu tipo que conozco que puede hablar nuestro lenguaje./_

_/¿qué?¿ tu lenguaje/ _Alex dijo, confundido. Seguramente estaba hablando inglés, ¿o no estaba?

/si/ la serpiente se levantó lo más alto en la jaula /_¿me sacarías de aquí, humano? He estado aquí por un largo tiempo/_

_/ ¿Sacarte de aquí/ _Alex tocó la jaula de la serpiente. Estaba cubierto con una espesa capa de polvo. Alex suspiró. Este lugar no es adecuado para alguna criatura viva. pensó. Aún había otro problema…

_/¿Pero dónde podría tenerte? eres tan grande. Y las serpientes no son permitidas en Hogwarts/_

_/pero tu eres un mago. Seguramente puedes hacer algo al respecto./_

´ Bien, podría reducirlo un poco. Ydebería haber algún lugar donde pueda esconderlo. penso Alex.

_/ por favor, sácame de aquí, humano./_

Alex vió a la serpiente y asintió _/mi nombre es Alex por cierto, así que para de llamarme "humano". Um… ¿tienes un nombre/_

_/no, amo alex./_

_/es sólo Alex, por lo de tu nombre…/ _Alex miró a la serpiente pensativamente. / _¿qué te parece Nagini?_

_/¿Nagini? Me gusta el nombre/_

alex sonrió _/bien entonces, iré a hablar con el dueño de la tienda….y haré algo con tu tamaño/_

el dueño de la tienda de mascotas estaba sorprendido de que Alex quisiera comprar la serpiente, y aún más cuando Alex dijo que podía hablar con la serpiente. Pero a excepción de eso, el dueño estaba más que feliz de venderle a Nagini. Entonces Alex pasó un cierto tiempo en encoger a Nagini en un tamaño que pudiera esconderla dentro de la manga sin ser descubierta.

Alex continuó caminando alrededor de Hogsmeade, entrando a unas pocas tiendas en el camino. Eventualmente, Alex entró a una tienda de ornamentos y algo capturó sus ojos inmediatamente.

Alex sonrió. Eso es. Le sentaría perfectamente

En la tarde, Alex fue a las Tres Escobas, donde se encontraría con Nicolas. Entró a la tienda y vio a Nicolas que ya lo estaba esperando ahí.

"eh, aquí estas. ¿Cómo has estado, Alex?" preguntó en viejo mago

"estoy bien" dijo Alex. "pienso que es extraño, sabes. Tengo memoria de ciertos conocimientos, pero no puedo recordar aprenderlos. Estoy bien, realmente" Alex añadió cuando vio la mirada preocupada en el rostro del anciano.

Después de la llegada de Alex, Nicolas parecía considerarlo como su responsabilidad, pues Alex terminó aquí debido a sus "loca invención".

"¿haz hecho algunos amigos en el colegio?"Preguntó Nicolas después de un rato.

Alex sonrió. Nicolás actuaba como si fuera el padre de Alex. Y Alex no le importó del todo. No sabía por qué, pero estaba agradecido que alguien lo cuidara como lo haría un padre.

Alex asintió y fue diciéndole a Nicolas lo sucedido desde el comienzo de las clases, excepto la parte del odio de Tom hacia los muggles.

"Tom Riddle, ¿es él quien tiene conexión contigo?" preguntó Nicolas

Alex asintió de nuevo. "somos muy cercanos. Sé que él me dará la cicatriz, pero…es un buen amigo."

"no importa qué va a suceder en el futuro" dijo Nicolas "haz lo que quieras y olvídate del futuro ahora. Te sorprenderás de lo que encontrarás, Alex. Y para eso es la piedra." Sonrió. "me alegro que encontraras un buen amigo aquí."

Alex sonrió. De repente, sintió un movimiento bajo su manga y recordó lo sucedido esa mañana.

"Um… ¿Nicolas?" dijo Alex lentamente. "¿puede alguien hablar con las serpientes?"

Nicolás se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Alex. "¿qué pasó?"

Nicolas estaba metido en sus pensamientos después de que Alex le contara lo sucedido en la tienda de mascotas. Finalmente dijo despacio. "el único en la historia quien se ha sabido tener esa habilidad es Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Levantó su cabeza y miró los ojos de Alex. "es un don raro, Alex. Y temo que esta información ciertamente cambie el futuro si alguien sabe eso. Mantén el secreto por ahora, no le digas a nadie sobre tu habilidad especial."

Alex no entendía, pero sabía su seriedad cuando miró los ojos del hombre más viejo. Él también sabía las consecuencias de cambiar el futuro. Asintió. "no lo diré"

"Ni siquiera a tu amigo cercano."

Alex vaciló antes de asentir de nuevo.

"lo siento, Alex". Nicolas susurró. "pero no podemos arriesgarnos a cambiar el futuro"


	8. Conversaciones y Vínculos

Learn from History

Capítulo 8 – Conversaciones y vínculos

Alex despertó temprano el día de navidad. Era el único en el dormitorio. Todos los Slytherin a excepción de él y Tom se habían ido a sus hogares a pasar las fiestas con sus padres. Se levantó de prisa y bajó a saludar a su amigo.

Alex fue directamente al dormitorio de los segundos años y encontró a Tom medio despierto en su cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Murmuró desde su posición bajo las sábanas.

"¿Pido tu perdón?" Alex dijo alegremente, cayendo en la cama a un lado de Tom.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en el dormitorio de los segundos años a las..." miró el reloj a su lado y gimió "cinco de la mañana?"

"Buscándote a ti, por supuesto." Respondió Alex, mirándolo con diversión.

Tom gimió y se hundió más profundamente en la almohada.

"Oh, levántate, Tom. Hoy es navidad."

No hubo respuesta. Alex sonrió con travesura y sacó su varita.

"¡Accio almohada!"

Un grito de Tom seguido de inmediato por un fuerte golpe fue el efecto del hechizo. Tom, quien estaba firmemente hundido en la almohada, fue expulsado de su cama por la fuerza.

Se arrastró por el suelo y envió con rapidez su contraataque al sonriente Alex.

"¡Expelliarmus!"

El otro joven pasó por una rutina similar a la de Tom y acabó golpeando el suelo pesadamente.

Frotándose la cabeza dolorida, Alex se puso de pie. "¡Hey! No necesitas hacer eso."

"¡Tú eres quien ha empezado!" Tom contestó, poniéndose de pie también. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos, y a esta hora?"

Alex sonrió. Sacó algo de su túnica y se lo entregó. "Feliz navidad, Tom."

Miró el presente en la mano de Alex. "¿Esto es para mí?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió, sin entender la reacción de Tom.

El joven dudó antes de susurrar, "yo nunca antes he tenido un regalo de navidad."

Alex no supo que decir. 'Así que no ha tenido amigos cercanos antes de esta fecha... o era porque estaba en el orfanato? De todas maneras...' Miró a Tom y dijo, "es el primero, entonces." Sonrió y le acercó el presente. "Y mejor que estés preparado para recibir más."

Tom sostuvo su mirada durante un tiempo. Alex vio como desaparecía lentamente la duda en los ojos de su amigo. El joven tomó el presente.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó.

"Ábrelo."

Tom abrió su regalo para revelar una funda para la varita. Estaba hecha de cuero, con una insignia de plata en ella. La insignia tenía la forma de una varita, la cual mostraba a una serpiente plateada enrollada.

"¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?" Dijo Alex.

Tom asintió con la cabeza. Observó la serpiente de plata por un tiempo y se rió entre dientes. "Me va bien."

"Sí, una serpiente," bromeó.

"Oh, cállate," dijo Tom. Luego bajó la mirada y susurró, "gracias, Alex."

Alex sonrió. "¿Amigos, correcto?"

Tom levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Alex y asintió. "Sí, amigos."

/

Después del desayuno, Tom arrastró a Alex al pasillo del séptimo piso diciendo que ahora era su turno de darle un regalo de navidad.

Se detuvo de repente en la mitad del corredor y miró hacia Alex, pensativo. "¿Dónde quieres estar?" le preguntó.

"¿Qué?" Replicó Alex, perplejo.

"Um... a ver... ¿te gusta el Quidditch?"

El joven asintió.

"¿Y recuerdo una vez que habías dicho que te gustaba beber cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade?"

Alex asintió de nuevo.

Tom pensó por un tiempo. "Bueno, vamos a ver si te gusta esto."

Alex dio una mirada inquisitiva a su amigo mientras éste caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo. Tom no respondió y siguió caminando cerca de cinco vueltas. De pronto, una puerta apareció en la pared del corredor. El chico sonrió y señaló a Alex para que la abriese.

El joven frunció el ceño, pero siguió sus instrucciones, no obstante. Agarró la manija y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron en la escena frente a él. Estaba de pie frente a un bosque. Había árboles por todas partes y aquello no parecía una habitación.

"¿Qué…?" Alex se giró hacia Tom para una explicación. Pero el muchacho ya estaba caminando hacia el bosque y le indicaba que lo siguiera.

Alex siguió a Tom por un camino invisible a través del bosque. Después de un tiempo, el joven se detuvo y se apartó para permitirle a su compañero ver lo que se encontraba frente a él. Alex abrió la boca asombrado, se encontraba mirando a un gran claro del bosque. Había una pequeña mesa de madera en el centro con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en ella. A un lado sobre el suelo se encontraban dos palos de escobas con una caja que contenía pelotas de Quidditch.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Alex con asombro.

Tom se echó a reír ante la reacción de su amigo. "¿Te gusta este lugar?"

Alex asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?... ¿Estamos aún en el castillo, no?" Preguntó, mirando hacia el cielo azul.

"Sí, todavía estamos en el castillo" respondió. "Y de este lugar, yo lo sabía, porque fui quien lo creó."

"¿Qué?"

"Estamos en la sala de los menesteres, Alex. La encontré en mi primer año," Dijo Tom mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. "Esa vez quería un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera estar solo. Bueno, ya sabes, sin los otros Slytherin... aún no me había acostumbrado a su... actitud hacia mí en ese momento. Vine a esta habitación y me encontré en este bosque, donde puedo hacer lo que yo quiera sin molestar a nadie. Pronto aprendí que este cuarto cambiará según las necesidades de cada uno que entre, o de dónde esa persona quiere estar."

"¿La sala de los menesteres, eh?" Alex dijo con asombro.

"Nadie sabe de esta sala. Ni siquiera el director," dijo Tom. "Mantenlo en secreto, ¿quieres?"

Alex lo miró y asintió. "Te lo prometo. Gracias por compartir este secreto conmigo, Tom."

El joven sonrió maliciosamente. "Ah, y es un buen lugar para hacer la tarea y leer libros."

Alex rodó los ojos, pero luego se hechó a reír junto a Tom.

/

Los dos amigos se pasaron juntos toda la tarde en aquella habitación. Al final, se tendieron bajo un árbol, agotados.

"No me he sentido así... durante mucho tiempo." Tom susurró con los ojos cerrados.

"Tan despreocupado, tan feliz." Alex acabó por Tom.

Él asintió con la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirando al cielo por un momento antes de hablar. "¿Qué quieres preguntarme, Alex?"

"¿Qué?" Volvió el rostro hacia su compañero, pero Tom seguía mirando al cielo.

"Hay algo que deseas preguntarme. Has estado así durante mucho tiempo... quieres hablar conmigo, pero luego dudas y cierras la boca," dijo sin mirar a Alex. "¿Es... sobre los muggles?"

El joven se sorprendió por la observación aguda de su amigo. Tom había colocado las piezas juntas y había llegado a esta conclusión, que estaba tan cerca de la verdad.

Alex suspiró. "¿Por qué odias a los muggles? Pareces estar bastante... enojado con ellos." Preguntó tentativamente.

Tom se quedó en silencio. Sólo cuando Alex pensó que no obtendría una respuesta, Tom dijo en voz baja. "Mi padre muggle... él me abandonó, incluso antes de que yo naciera. Dejó a mi madre sólo porque se enteró que era una bruja. Ella murió poco después de que yo naciera, cuando yo tenía uno, supongo. No tengo mucha memoria sobre ella. Me quedé solo en... un orfanato desde entonces. Los muggles no estaban tan felices con mi existencia, sin embargo, especialmente desde los accidentes que ocurrieron después de mi llegada. Ya sabes, los niños mágicos siempre tienden a utilizar su magia inconscientemente. No tenía amigos allí. Ellos me ignoraban, e incluso a veces..." Cerró los ojos como las memorias regresaban.

"¿Te golpeaban?" Alex murmuró. Sin embargo, él ya sabía cuál era la verdad.

Tom asintió lentamente. "Lo hacían siempre cada vez que estaban enojados. Y yo no sabía por qué. Yo no había hecho nada malo. Simplemente querían dejar salir su enojo en mí. Sólo porque no querían aceptar algunas cosas que ellos siempre creyeron que estaban equivocadas. Los muggles... los odio. Yo nunca los perdonaré."

'Ahí estaba el por qué. No era de extrañar por qué los odiaba tanto, tenía sentido la forma en que algunos...' pensó Alex. 'Pero...'

Yo nunca los perdonaré.

Recordó la última frase. Quería decirle que no todos los muggles eran tan malos, pero, ¿él qué sabía? La experiencia de Tom con los muggles era mucha más que la suya. No recordaba nada, y hasta ahora nunca se había encontrado con un muggle desde su llegada. Pero si Tom dejaba que su rabia se hiciese cargo de él, sería peligroso.

Alex no sabía qué decir. "No hagas nada estúpido, Tom" Susurró. Esto era en lo único que pudo pensar.

"No lo haré," prometió.

Alex asintió con la cabeza. "No estás solo, Tom" dijo en voz baja.

"Ya lo sé" le susurró. Se giró y se encontró con sus ojos.

En ese momento, un fuerte lazo se formó entre los dos. Aquel que había perdido su memoria y se encontraba en una época donde nada le era familiar. Y aquel que tuvo un pasado triste y una vida solitaria. No era el vínculo que existía a través de la maldición, sino el poderoso vínculo de la amistad. Ambos estaban agradecidos de tener al otro como compañía. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabía aún de su inconsciente futuro, de su destino interrelacionado.


	9. El Principio

**Learn from History**

**Capítulo 8 - El principio.**

"Parece que tienes otro presente"dijo Tom cuando entró en la habitación

Efectivamente, había un regalo puesto cerca de la cama de Alex el cual pasó por alto esa mañana, cuando bajó deprisa a la habitación de Tom. Recogió el regalo y abrió la carta que estaba sujeta en él.

"Es de Nicolas" dijo Alex

_Querido Alex_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que te guste el regalo. Es otra de mis invenciones, una piedra que puedes usar para tus pruebas de magia. Golpéalo con cualquier hechizo que quieras, si el hechizo funciona correctamente, la piedra brillará roja. Cuanto más fuerte sea la energía, más brillante será su resplandor. Si el hechizo va mal, seguirá siendo de color verde._

Alex abrió el regalo. Ahí había una pequeña caja hecha de madera con una piedra verde del tamaño de un puño.

El joven rió por lo bajo. "confiaba en que Nicolas me daría algo como esto"

Junto a la caja de madera había algo más envuelto en el regalo. Alex recogió el objeto e inmediatamente supo qué era, aunque no recordaba haber visto una antes.

"Una capa de invisibilidad." Tom murmuró a su lado, mirando fijamente la capa con temor. "¿él te dio esto como regalo de Navidad?" preguntó incrédulamente

Alex se encogió los hombros. Miró detrás de la carta.

_Por cierto, es tiempo de que te devuelva esto, la capa de invisibilidad. No sé como tienes tal cosa, pero estabas agarrándolo cuando te encontré. Úsala bien._

_Nicolas._

"Una capa de invisibilidad. Me sorprende que tengas una."…dijo Tom

"Si sólo pudiera recordar" murmuró Alex.

Tomó la capa y la examinó. "Úsala bien, ¿eh? Imagina cuantos problemas podemos evitar al tener esto. Podemos vagar alrededor del castillo después del toque de queda. Romper numerosas reglas de la escuela sin alguna detención, y…

"podemos tener acceso al área restringida de la biblioteca libremente" Tom finalizó su oración.

Alex levantó sus cejas. "¿Área restringida? ¿Sin permiso de los profesores? ¿Qué es lo que quieres encontrar ahí, estudiante modelo`?". Dijo en un tono fingido.

Tom era un estudiante modelo a los ojos de los profesores. Pero después de varios meses de estar con él, Alex sabía que el chico quebraba bastantes reglas del colegio de vez en vez. Como Tom dijo, principalmente es debido a su "curiosidad" relativo al colegio. Y el chico actualmente consiguió descubrir varios secretos del viejo castillo del cual Alex estaba seguro que ni siquiera el mismo Dippet sabía. Aparte de la sala de requerimiento, que Alex encontró pronto ese día, Tom también le había mostrado alguno de sus "descubrimientos" varios pequeños atajos en la escuela, un pasadizo secreto que conducía hacia Hogsmeade y unas pocas salas de clases que podían aparecer sólo en un particular momento o condición. Gracias a la "Naturaleza Slytherin" de Tom y el hecho de que el chico decidiera usar la indiferencia de los Slytherin para su propia conveniencia. Nunca era capturado durante su pequeña "exploración". Alex sabía que Tom estaba buscando algo, pero no se figuraba qué era.

Tom vio a su amigo pensativamente. Finalmente suspiró. "¿Tú haz leído...?" empezó.

Alex gruñó. "por centésima vez, nunca he leído _Hogwarts: Una historia"_

Tom rodó sus ojos y salió tomando algo de su dormitorio. Volvió con un pergamino en su mano.

"Copié esto del libro."Dijo

Alex se leyó entero el pergamino y levantó sus cejas "¿Y crees que es real?"

Tom se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Pero tengo un extraño presentimiento que me dice que existe. Y tengo la intención de encontrarlo…es como si alguien estuviera llamándome ahí."

Alex cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sus propios pensamientos. El también tenía ese presentimiento de lo que el pergamino decía era verdad, no, el _sabía_ que era verdad. Pero como es usual, intentaba inútilmente en recordar como él sabía. Frunció el ceño internamente. No era la primera vez desde que llegó. Alex culpaba a Nicolas por añadir la estúpida función de borrar la memoria en la piedra.

¿Crees que nosotros podamos encontrar más en el área restringida? Dijo finalmente

Tom sonrió, sin perder el uso de "nosotros" en la oración de Alex. "¿Así que estas ayudándome?"

"í, suena interesante, además alguien necesita mantenerte fuera de los problemas."Dijo Alex

Tom rodó sus ojos con el último comentario. "quedan aún unos pocos días antes de que todos vuelvan."

Al otro día. Los dos slytherins fueron a la biblioteca cuando todos estaban supuestamente dormidos.

La biblioteca estaba oscura y silenciosa. Podían escuchar sus propios pasos cuando caminaban alrededor. Con únicamente la luz de la punta de sus varitas, ellos conseguirían alcanzar su objetivo.

Luego de estar cerca de media hora a una hora buscando, Alex había venido con un libro que grita, un libro mordedor, varios con páginas en blanco, muchos libros sobre artes oscuras y muchos otros con títulos que nunca había oído. Pero aún no había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, Alex se sentó en el piso delante de un estante de libros. Susurró, "¿estás seguro que hay...?" pero fue pronto interrumpido por Tom.

"échale una mirada a esto" dijo Tom desde su posición al final de una estantería de libros.

Alex frunció el ceño. "ya he buscado en ese lugar. Hay nada mas que libros de criaturas oscuras"

"este" Tom apuntó el vacío espacio entre dos libros cuando Alex fue al lado de él.

"pero no hay nada aquí", dijo Alex mirando fijamente el espacio vacío enfrente de él.

"¿nada?" dijo Tom, desconcertado. Alcanzó y tiró fuera algo invisible a los ojos de Alex."Este. _Historia de Hogwarts._"

Alex parpadeó. Justo cuando Tom leyó el título del libro, un libro con funda verde apareció en las manos de Tom.

"Qué…" gritó apagadamente.

'"alguien debió haber hechizado el libro' pensó. 'Así sería invisible a todos, excepto los que sabían qué era. ¿Pero por qué Tom pudo..."'

"¿Alex?"Preguntó Tom, preocupado. "¿estás bien?"

Alex sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, "estoy bien", dijo. "Um…Tom, ¿haz leído este libro antes?"

"No." Tom sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca he buscado en este área tan profundamente. ¿Por qué?"

Alex encogió sus hombros. "Nada".

Miró el libro en las manos de Tom. _"¿Historia de Hogwarts?_ ¿En el área restringida?" se preguntó.

"El autor". Dijo Tom, apuntando el nombre pintado en plateado sobre la funda.

"Salazar Slytherin" Alex leyó el nombre en voz baja.

Tom asintió. Abrió el libro y volteó a la página de contenidos. Acercando la parpadeante luz de su varita, rápidamente ojeó completamente la página.

"Dudo que alguien, excepto los cuatro fundadores supieran esto…" Tom murmuró. Continuó mirando encima de la página y paró al pie de ello. Sonrió ampliamente. "Aquí es"

Alex ojeó en la página. Lentamente, leyó en la última línea. _"La Cámara de los Secretos."_


	10. Voldemort

Learn from History

Capítulo 9 – Voldemort

La Cámara de los Secretos

Poco sabían los otros fundadores, que Salazar Slytherin había construido una cámara secreta en la escuela. Encerró allí a un monstruo justo antes de salir de Hogwarts.

Cuando llegue el momento, su heredero abrirá la cámara de nuevo y dejará libre al monstruo que purificará la sangre en el mundo.

Había hecho dos entradas: una estaba dentro de la pared, donde se ocultaba la marca de Slytherin. La otra, más allá del muro, custodiada por el guardián griego.

"Grandioso. Él sabía cómo dejar alguna pista," dijo Alex con sarcasmo, mientras levantaba la vista del libro.

Después de la aventura nocturna, los dos Slytherin se habían dirigido de nuevo a las mazmorras sin ser descubiertos. Al día siguiente, los dos muchachos se habían reunido en la sala común, leyendo el libro con entusiasmo.

Tom sonrió al comentario de Alex. "Bueno, al menos sabemos que la cámara existió, y..." miró a su amigo. "¿Crees que hay un monstruo allí?"

"Parece que sí..." Alex miró el libro de nuevo. "Cuando llegue el momento, su heredero abrirá la cámara de nuevo y dejará libre al monstruo que purificará la sangre en el mundo..." Rodó los ojos. "Aquí viene lo de la sangre otra vez..."

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que Salazar Slytherin siempre destacó."

"Entonces me pregunto por qué de todo el mundo fui a parar a Slytherin..." murmuró Alex

Tom sonrió maliciosamente. "Porque eres astuto, calculador..." dijo de forma burlona.

"¿De quién estás hablando, Tom?" Dijo Alex, enarcando las cejas. "De todos modos, ¿Qué haremos? La pista que dejó Slytherin no es más que su apellido."

Tom giró sus ojos. Se volvió hacia el libro. "Había hecho dos entradas: una estaba dentro de la pared, donde se ocultaba la marca de Slytherin. Una de las entradas está en el castillo, entonces. La marca de Slytherin..."

"Una serpiente," Alex interrumpió. "Pero llevará años buscar una marca oculta en el castillo. Ni siquiera sabemos el tamaño ni la forma de la misma."

Tom suspiró. "Tienes razón." Miró a Alex y le sonrió. "Pero todavía tenemos tiempo."

Alex se movió incómodo. No tenía tiempo. Sabía que debía irse a finales del año, pero todavía no le había dicho a Tom. Debía quedarse en Hogwarts hasta recuperar sus recuerdos, o hasta finalizar su séptimo año, para lo cual le faltaban aún dos años. Como todavía no había dado indicios de recuperar su memoria, nadie le había interrogado acerca de su llegada o partida tampoco. Lo peor de todo era, que no se trataba simplemente de dejar Hogwarts. Él dejaría atrás este mundo. Lo que significaba, que no habría manera de ponerse en contacto con Tom una vez que partiese.

Extrañamente, con sólo cuatro meses, el vínculo entre ellos dos se había hecho extraordinariamente fuerte. Se habían hecho cercanos e inseparables. Para Alex, el muchacho más joven era como su... hermano. Después de que Tom le había revelado aquella verdad sobre su pasado, sintió como el joven era su responsabilidad. Quería protegerlo, para evitar que esas cosas volviesen a ocurrir. No quería dejar solo a Tom otra vez, sin embargo, no tenía otra opción.

"¿Alex?" Tom dijo, agitando la mano frente a él. "Alex..."

El chico sacudió sus pensamientos. "¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

Tom rodó sus ojos. "Bienvenido otra vez al mundo de los vivos."

"Todavía hay otra pista, ¿verdad?" dijo, ignorando por completo la última frase de su amigo. Mirando hacia abajo en el libro, dijo: "La otra, más allá del muro, custodiada por el guardián griego. Más allá de los muros... eso es fuera del castillo. ¿El guardián griego? Supongo que es una criatura mágica."

Tom asintió con la cabeza. "Y probablemente una criatura oscura." Miró a su amigo. "Parece ser bastante peligrosa. No sólo esta criatura guardián, sino que hay un monstruo dentro de la cámara."

"Pero aún así quieres continuar." Expresó Alex los pensamientos de su amigo.

Tom bajó la mirada. "Algo me llama allí... algo me está convocando." Dijo en voz baja. "Cuanto más sé sobre esa cámara, más fuerte es la sensación." Alzó la vista, con una determinación pintada en sus ojos. "Tengo que averiguar por qué... solo."

"¡Hey!" Alex protestó. "No puedo dejar de actuar como un Griffindor, no irás solo."

"Es peligroso," dijo Tom.

"Bueno, Señor Riddle, usted es un segundo año y yo estoy en quinto. Si es peligroso para mí, peor lo será para usted," respondió. "Necesitarás algo de ayuda. Además..." Señaló el libro. "Te he ayudado a buscar el libro, así que ya estoy involucrado en esto."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Tom sonando preocupado pero al mismo tiempo esperanzado. "No tienes que..."

"¿Confías en mí?" preguntó Alex bruscamente.

Tom se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta pero se sorprendió más aún con su respuesta.

"Por supuesto." Replicó en voz baja.

"Entonces, déjame ayudarte" dijo Alex.

Tom dudó y asintió con la cabeza.

Alex sonrió. "Bueno, vamos a seguir con la segunda pista. Y como resulta ser tan escasa como la primera, creo que podríamos saber de qué animal se trata."

Tom sonrió y levantó sus cejas. "Lo que quiere decir..."

Alex se quejó. "Biblioteca de nuevo."

/

La navidad había pasado y un nuevo año había dado comienzo. Lo que significó, que para los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año, sus TIMOS y EXTASIS se acercaban.

Alex no pasaba mucho tiempo con la investigación sobre la cámara de los secretos, dado que tenía suficiente con sus tareas escolares que le consumían todo su tiempo libre. Por el contrario, Tom se pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, estudiando y buscando.

/

Alex estiró los brazos. Al fin había terminado su ensayo de transfiguración. Se giró a estudiar la pequeña figura descansando bajo un árbol.

'No es justo. Los segundos años tienen poca tarea,' pensó con amargura.

Él y Tom se encontraban de nuevo en el bosque de éste último, donde Alex se la pasaba estudiando y haciendo sus deberes. Tom ya había terminado los suyos hace tiempo y ahora se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, jugando con... ¿qué?

Alex se paró frente a su amigo, quien se encontraba rodeado de letras que levitaban. Las observó y luego levantó una ceja a Tom.

"Estás realmente tan aburrido que necesitas jugar con tu propio nombre para entretenerte," dijo bromeando.

Tom sonrió tímidamente.

"Estoy pensando en un nuevo nombre para mí," respondió viendo la expresión inquisitiva de Alex, añadió en voz baja. "Tengo el nombre de mi padre. Yo... no quiero usar ese nombre muggle."

Alex hizo un gesto de comprensión. Se sentó en silencio a su lado. Observando las letras, preguntó. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tienes?"

Tom sonrió agitando su varita, controlando las letras. Separó la R, O, T y M en el aire, colocándolas en orden.

MORT

Alex pensó por un tiempo.

"¿Qué tal esto?" Dijo. Agitando su varita colocó cuatro letras más antes que las de Tom.

VOLD MORT

"Podemos unirlas por una E," sugirió Tom, poniendo la E a la mitad.

VOLDEMORT

"Voldemort," Alex leyó el nombre. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Voldemort," repitió Tom y sonrió. "Me gusta."

"¿Qué hay de esas letras?" preguntó Alex señalando a las letras que no habían sido utilizadas y continuaban volando sobre él.

"Estoy pensando en añadir esto..." Tom ordenó tres letras más.

I AM VOLDEMORT (1)

"Todavía nos quedan cuatro letras," dijo Tom, mirándolas.

Alex las observó: R, L, D y O.

Sonrió. "Eso es fácil." Movió su varita en el aire. "Dado que eres tan ambicioso..."

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"¡Lord!" Tom sonrió. "No soy tan ambicioso. No quiero ser un Lord o algo así."

"¿Pero me has dicho que deseas añadir las cuatro letras al nombre? Eso es muy largo," dijo Alex. "Además, me gusta el nombre de Voldemort."

Tom suspiró. "A mí también."

"Lord Voldemort, entonces." Alex sonrió. « ¿Qué dice usted, mi señor?" Añadió en broma.

Tom se estremeció. Le lanzó una mirada a Alex. "Nunca me llames de esa manera. Me hace sentir incómodo."

El joven se encogió de hombros. "Voy a seguir utilizando 'Tom' de todas maneras, 'Voldemort' es muy largo." Hizo una pausa y de repente sonrió maliciosamente. "¿O prefieres 'Voldie'?"

Tom hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. "Será mejor olvidar todo el asunto de los nombres estúpidos, Alex" murmuró.

/

Los TIMOS finalmente habían comenzado. Como Alex había optado por hacerse amigo de Tom Riddle de todos los estudiantes, se había estado preparando ya desde hace seis meses. En realidad estaba bastante confiado en obtener una S en casi todas las asignaturas más importantes.

Su último examen era el de astronomía, ya eran las diez de la noche cuando lo acabó. Antes de entrar a la sala de Slytherin, escuchó una voz sibilante.

/_Alex_.../

/_¿Qué sucede, Nagini?/ _silbó Alex, observando a su alrededor para controlar que no hubiera alguien. Él se agachó para que la serpiente se suba, pero se congeló al oír la frase que provenía del reptil.

/_El amigo del maestro está en peligro_. /

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1) En inglés I AM VOLDEMORT que significa "SOY VOLDEMORT". Estoy dejando el nombre de Tom Marvolo Riddle como en el original en inglés, así que deberá formarse como 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' y no como 'SOY LORD VOLDEMORT'


	11. El Bosque Prohibido

Learn from History

Capítulo 10 – El Bosque Prohibido

Alex corría por el bosque prohibido. Maldijo entre dientes. ¿Cómo podría haberse olvidado que tenía una capa de invisibilidad y la había dejado en su dormitorio, cuándo más la necesitaba? Pero más importante aún, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando Tom, desaparecer en el bosque prohibido solo, sin ninguna protección?

_/El amigo del maestro entró en el bosque prohibido, justo después de la cena y todavía no ha regresado. /_

Nagini le había dicho en aquel momento. Correcto, después de la cena. Eso había sido cuando él se había ido para su examen. Obviamente, sea lo que sea que Tom esté haciendo ahora, no deseaba que Alex se involucrara.

Pero habían transcurrido tres horas desde que Tom había desaparecido y lo que Nagini le había dicho lo preocupó aún más.

_/Algo horrible en el bosque está despertando, Alex. Huelo... peligro. /_

No sabía cómo podía de hecho oler esas cosas, pero él también tenía una mala sensación al respecto.

Algo no estaba bien.

Alex había corrido al dormitorio de Tom una vez escuchó a Nagini, en busca de alguna pista que le dijera del paradero de su amigo. Pero lo que encontró no le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Él encontró una copia de Bestias peligrosas y todo lo que necesita saber acerca de ellas en el cajón del chico. Un párrafo en una página del libro le llamó la atención.

Quimera

La quimera es un extraño monstruo griego con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón. Viciosa y con ansias de sangre, la quimera es extremadamente peligrosa.

Existe una leyenda acerca de las quimeras. Un poderoso mago antiguo trajo consigo un huevo de quimera a las zonas de Escocia. Con una extraña combinación de magia negra, el mago entrenó y controló a la quimera para utilizarla como guardián. Se dice que la quimera tenía órdenes de matar a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino, con excepción de aquellos que su amo aprobaría.

A pesar de lo que esta leyenda dice, las quimeras son imposibles de domesticar. Hasta el día de hoy, sólo se conoce un único caso donde se ha podido matar a una quimera.

Las quimeras son raras y difíciles de encontrar. El rumor de que una de estas bestias se encuentra en la parte norte de un bosque en Escocia aún no se han comprobado.

Alex palideció al leer la página. Un bosque en Escocia... el bosque prohibido.

"Es un idiota..." murmuró.

Estaba nervioso y preocupado. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle a los profesores? No, Tom seguramente sería expulsado y enviado de inmediato al orfanato. ¿A los otros Slytherin? Ellos no le dirían nada a los profesores, pero tampoco lo ayudarían. Después de todo, ¿qué Slytherin se pondría en peligro pudiéndolo evitar?

Pero era un peligro que Alex no podía evitar. El tiempo se agotaba y era un riesgo que debería tomar.

/

Así que ahora Alex se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, buscando a su amigo desesperadamente.

"Oriéntame." Su varita giró sobre su palma y señaló hacia delante, indicando que iba en la dirección correcta, hacia el norte.

Podía escuchar sus propios pasos claramente mientras corría por el bosque. Se estremeció. Esa mala sensación lo golpeó otra vez. El bosque estaba en silencio aquella noche, demasiado tranquilo.

_/Ten cuidado, Alex, _/ la voz sibilante de Nagini se escuchó desde su manga.

Justo después de la advertencia, el joven lo oyó. Algo se movía entre los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia él. La tranquila atmósfera no produjo ningún sonido que le impidiese escuchar aquel sonido.

_/Lobos, _/ Dijo Nagini. /_Dos de ellos. _/ Alex se tensó, sujetando con fuerza la varita.

/_Déjame tratar con ellos, Alex_, / pidió la serpiente con entusiasmo. /_No he probado la carne desde hace tiempo. _/

/_Pero_.../ Alex empezó.

/_Sólo tengo que regresar a mi tamaño normal y estaré bien, _/ el reptil continuó. /_Tu amigo está cerca, puedo oler su sangre. Debes darte prisa. _/

Alex asintió a regañadientes. Bajó su brazo al suelo. Una vez que la serpiente hubo descendido, le apuntó con la varita.

"Engorgio." El animal comenzó a agrandarse hasta llegar a su tamaño original.

/_Ten cuidado, Nagini_, / le susurró y comenzó a correr más profundo en el bosque.

_/Buena suerte, señor. /_

/

Alex siguió corriendo. Trató de ignorar los sonidos a su alrededor y se centró sólo en Tom. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un claro. Con la luz tenue de su varita, se las arregló para divisar una gran figura frente a él.

Alex involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Pero al mirar de nuevo, la figura había desaparecido.

Avanzó con cautela hasta situarse donde antes había estado el extraño parado. En el suelo delante de él había un agujero. Era profundo y lo suficientemente grande incluso como para que entre Hagrid, un segundo año que era más grande que todos los del séptimo año.

'Debe ser la entrada a la cámara de los secretos,' pensó Alex. '¿Así qué la criatura escapó de este agujero justo ahora?'

No. Alex sacudió la cabeza. La criatura no huiría de un estudiante. Entonces ¿por qué se había ido? Se suponía que era el guardián de la entrada, no que permitiría simplemente la entrada, ¿no era así?

Se estremeció de nuevo. La criatura seguía mirándolo. Casi podía sentir su penetrante mirada posada en él, contemplándolo, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. No desde el agujero, sino desde arriba.

Entonces todo tiene sentido. Alex finalmente entendió.

La leyenda era cierta. Salazar Slytherin tenía una quimera en el bosque y le había dado la orden de matar a cualquiera que quisiese entrar en la cámara, a excepción de aquellos que Slytherin aprobaba. ¿Aprobaba? Ese debía de ser su heredero entonces. Pero sería demasiado complicado para que la criatura lo identifique. Tenía que ser algo más simple para que pudiera lograrlo. ¿Qué era lo que Slytherin aprobaba? Alex resopló internamente. Por supuesto, ser sangre pura. Y ciertamente el heredero de Slytherin sería un sangra pura también.

Alex miró al agujero que tenía delante. La quimera estaba allí para matar, no como guardián. No le impedirá a nadie entrar en el agujero, pero si aquella persona no era sangre pura no se le permitiría salir del agujero con vida.

Alex estaba seguro que Tom se encontraba allí, y no podía escapar.

¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía muchas opciones, ¿verdad? No iba a irse sin Tom. Y con el fin de salvar a Tom... así, era de esperar que debía encontrar la manera de bajar allí.

"Nox," Alex murmuró. La varita se apagó y la oscuridad lo rodeaba por completo. Tragó saliva y saltó al agujero negro enfrente de él.


	12. En el Agujero

Learn from History

Capítulo 11 – En el Agujero

Alex cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Estaba seguro de que podía haberse roto unos cuantos huesos sino habría utilizado el hechizo para reducir su caída mientras descendía a toda velocidad.

"Lumos." Alex miró a su alrededor. Delante había un túnel bastante largo. Bueno, él supuso que era bastante largo, ya que con la tenue luz de su varita no podía ver nada enfrente de él.

'Tom está allí en algún lugar...' pensó.

Dio una última mirada hacia la entrada allá arriba y se volvió al oscuro camino por delante. Obligándose a sí mismo a no pensar en la quimera que estaba esperando para matar a su presa, avanzó con cautela.

Alex no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando por el túnel oscuro. Siguió andando, esperando al mismo tiempo que no fuese demasiado tarde para salvar a su amigo.

¿Salvar? Alex se sobresaltó ante eso. ¿Qué debía hacer cuando se encontrase con Tom? Aunque siguió negándoselo, en lo profundo de su corazón lo sabía...

No había manera de salir.

Un grito de asombro sacó a Alex de sus sombríos pensamientos de inmediato. Entornó sus ojos, intentando divisar qué era lo que provocaba aquel sonido. Sabía que era un objetivo fácil, el túnel permitía que los demás supiesen dónde se encontraba y atacarlo, pero decidió esperar. Sin embargo después de lo que parecieron horas en silencio, cuando se hizo más que evidente que ninguno quería dar el primer paso, Alex tomó su varita con fuerza y avanzó unos pasos.

"¡Stupefy!" Una voz gritó tan pronto se movió.

Pero estaba preparado para aquello y esquivó el hechizo con facilidad. También reconoció a la voz en seguida.

"¡Tom!" llamó en la oscuridad.

"¿Alex?" Tom dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Sí, soy yo." Lanzó un suspiro de alivio, al menos Tom estaba todavía vivo. Caminó lentamente, levantando los brazos para demostrar que no atacaría.

Entonces lo vio.

El muchacho estaba sentado junto a una pared del túnel. Estaba pálido y apretando con fuerza los dientes, claramente en un gesto de dolor. Tenía una herida en la frente, pero la hemorragia había parado ya. Apuntó directamente con su varita a Alex, mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba la pierna izquierda. Dejó caer lentamente la varita, pero lo miró en estado de shock cuando el quinto año de Slytherin se arrodilló a su lado.

"Tienes la pierna rota," dijo Alex. "¿Tienes alguna otra lesión, además de la pierna y la frente?" preguntó, preocupado.

Tom no contestó. Sólo se quedó mirando a su compañero con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó con voz débil. "Podrías haber muerto..."

Antes de terminar la frase, Alex estalló, gritando a pesar de las circunstancias: "¿POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ? ¡PORQUE PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO! ¿QUÉ PIENSAS QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE?"

Tom evitó sus ojos. "No debes involucrarte en esto. Es mi propio problema."

"Creía que éramos amigos," dijo Alex, una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro.

"¡Sí lo somos!" Tom levantó la cabeza, pero apenas sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alex bajó la vista de nuevo. "Por eso no quiero que vengas," dijo de forma que apenas su compañero lo escuchó. Luego añadió tímidamente: "Yo no quiero… poner a mi único amigo en peligro."

Alex se acercó a Tom. "Pero para eso están los amigos," dijo en voz baja, "para meterse en problemas y salir juntos."

Tom lo miró. En los ojos del otro chico podía verse una determinación, una decisión de proteger y ayudar a su amigo bajo cualquier circunstancia, una determinación sin lugar a dudas.

Finalmente Tom suspiró. Sonrió débilmente a Alex y le dijo: "Muy bien. Tú ganas."

"Como siempre." Alex sonrió. "Al fin he conseguido poner algo de sentido común dentro de esa cabeza tuya, estúpida serpiente."

Tom le dio una mirada. "¡Yo no soy estúpido, grandísimo terco!"

Alex se hechó a reír, pronto seguido por Tom. Cuando se hubieron calmado, el mayor se puso serio de nuevo. Miró a la pierna izquierda del chico y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó.

Tom señaló el camino. "Hay una puerta cerrada con llave, no muy lejos de aquí. Intenté de muchas maneras, pero no conseguí abrirla. Y entonces escuché un estruendo horrible. Sentí como el piso comenzó a temblar y las piedras se caían. Sabía que algo andaba mal y traté de salir de aquí. Pero esa quimera que vigila la entrada... casi me atrapa, supongo. Cuando casi conseguí llegar a la entrada, se abalanzó sobre mí. Pero antes de que me atrapase, perdí mi apoyo y caí. Fue así como me rompí la pierna y obtuve algunos moretones... son solo lesiones menores, no te preocupes." Se apresuró a añadir cuando el ceño de Alex se profundizó. "No estaba seguro si la quimera saltaría en el agujero, es por eso que me metí en el túnel lo más adentro que pude." Hizo una pausa y miró al otro chico. "No hay forma de salir, ¿sabes?" dijo en voz baja.

Alex suspiró y asintió lentamente. "Lo sé. Creo que Slytherin le ordenó a la quimera matar a todo aquel que entrase en el túnel. Todo aquel que no tuviese sangre pura supongo. Es decir, que sin dudas nos matará, al menos que encontremos una manera de salir de aquí." Concluyó sombríamente.

"¿Lo sabes?" dijo Tom, con los ojos como platos. "¿Por qué has venido aquí entonces? ¡Eso es un suicidio!"

Alex se encogió de hombros. "No sé por qué. Pensé... la única cosa en mi mente cuando estaba de pie frente a la entrada, era que quería salvarte. Y si tenía que sacarte de aquí, por lo menos debía saltar yo mismo."

"¡Eres demente!" Tom dijo con incredulidad.

"No soy el único" murmuró Alex.

Si Tom lo había escuchado, no reaccionó. En su lugar, hizo una mueca. "Ahora, ¿quién es el que está actuando como un Griffindor?" enarcó una ceja.

Alex rodó sus ojos. Se levantó.

"Vamos a echarle otro vistazo a la puerta que mencionaste. Esa parece ser nuestra única salida de aquí... no, no intentes moverte, Tom." El chico se detuvo de inmediato cuando se movió para levantarse. Alex cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar en sus recuerdos. Se acordó de un hechizo que habían utilizado en una situación similar. Cuál era aquella circunstancia no lo sabía, pero sí recordaba el hechizo.

"Férula." Apuntó a la pierna de Tom, creando algunas vendas alrededor de sus heridas. Luego lo ayudó a pararse.

Tom pasó levemente su peso a la pierna lesionada. "Esto está mucho mejor, gracias," dijo.

Alex sonrió. "Vamos."

Tom asintió con la cabeza y ambos echaron a andar de nuevo. A pesar de las posibilidades, era más esperanzador ahora que antes. Después de todo, sabían que no estaban solos.

/

"Alohomora." Los dos Slytherin lanzaron el hechizo juntos, pero no obtuvieron resultados en la puerta frente a ellos.

Tom sacudió la cabeza. "Es inútil."

Alex suspiró. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con Tom. Habían intentado abrir la puerta mediante todos los métodos que se les ocurría, pero ninguno de ellos funcionó.

Alex miró a la puerta con cautela. Era grande, de metal y bloqueaba la parte más profunda del túnel. Estaba cubierta por una capa de barro que, obviamente daba indicios de no haber sido abierta durante más de un siglo. Algunas piezas de lodo se habían desprendido cuando intentaban abrirla, revelando... Alex entornó los ojos. Parecía haber una especie de patrón dibujado en la puerta, detrás de la capa de barro.

Alex avanzó lentamente. Apuntó con su varita a la puerta.

"Scourgify," murmuró el hechizo de limpieza y contuvo el aliento al ver lo que había en la superficie.

Un dibujo de un basilisco.

Entonces escuchó una voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta.

_/Abrir la puerta/_

Reconoció este sonido sibilante. Era pársel.

Tom quedó sin aliento detrás de él. "¿Quién habla?"

Alex giró bruscamente hacia Tom. "¿Entendiste lo que dijo?" Le preguntó.

Tom parecía confundido. "Por supuesto. Dijo abrir la puerta... pero, ¿Por qué hizo hincapié en la palabra abrir? Podría ser..." frunció el ceño. "Pero ya lo hemos hecho antes."

Luego avanzó despacio, hasta enfrentarse a la figura del basilisco.

_/ ¡Abrir!/_

Tanto los ojos de Tom como los de Alex se abrieron en estado de shock al escuchar que un silbido salía de los labios del más joven.

'¿Tom también era un hablante de pársel? ¿Y eso qué se suponía que significaba?' Pensó Alex. Miró a su amigo que observaba la puerta anonadado, que ahora se abría para revelar otro oscuro pasaje.

"Tom." Llamó a su amigo en voz baja.

Tom levantó la cabeza lentamente, la incertidumbre claramente en su rostro.

"Qué he..." se atragantó.

"Eres un hablante de pársel." Alex le dijo con una voz temblorosa.

"Pero... no puede ser." Dijo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Ser un hablante de pársel es un problema?" preguntó Alex. Recordó la reacción de Nicolas al saber que él hablaba pársel, el viejo mago parecía... temeroso.

"¿Por qué?" Tom lo miró con incredulidad. Luego suspiró. "¿Sabes por qué el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente?"

"Er... ¿Por qué Salazar Slytherin era un hablante de pársel?" dijo. Recordaba eso por la búsqueda de la cámara. Y fue entonces que él supo que un hablante de pársel era aquel que hablaba con las serpientes.

Tom asintió con la cabeza. "Y eso es por qué Slytherin era famoso. Él y sus descendientes eran los únicos que podían hablar con las serpientes." Se frotaba la frente. "Pero yo no puedo ser un descendiente de Slytherin."

¿Un descendiente de Slytherin? ¿Eso significaba que Él estaba relacionado de alguna manera con Slytherin también? Sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en eso. ¿Quizá en el futuro ser un hablante de pársel no era especial? ¿O quizás todo el mundo podía hablar con las serpientes y demás criaturas dentro de un tiempo?

Pero, ¿era realmente Tom el descendiente de Slytherin? ¿Su heredero? Eso no era imposible. Alex recordó el libro que habían encontrado en la biblioteca. Si Tom fuese en verdad el heredero de Slytherin, explicaría por qué había sido capaz de ver el libro. Y si resultaba ser su heredero, estaba aquí para encontrar la cámara secreta porque alguien lo llamaba.

"Es posible que seas el descendiente de Slytherin, ¿sabes?" Alex le dijo en voz baja. Luego pasó a contarle lo que vio en la biblioteca.

Tom se veía dudoso después de escuchar la explicación de su amigo. "Pero..."

"Sólo hay una forma de probarlo." Dijo Alex, observando el oscuro pasillo delante de ellos.

Tom suspiró. "Vamos."

/

Después de otra larga caminata, por fin llegaron al final del túnel. Ante ellos había una habitación enorme. Unas runas antiguas estaban en la pared de piedra enfrente de él. Y a su izquierda había una puerta.

"Genial. Otra puerta cerrada." Alex gimió.

"Las runas parecen ser la llave para abrirla." Se giró hacia Alex. "¿No tomaste runas antiguas, no? Recuerdo que decías que la adivinación era más útil... que las runas entonces."

"En una situación normal, las runas antiguas no parecen ser muy útiles." Alex protestó. "Y adivinación no está tan mal tampoco."

Tom caminó hacia delante para examinar las runas. "Trataré de traducirlas. He leído en algunos libros que..."

Se detuvo abruptamente. Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar pasos que provenían del túnel oscuro. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de trasladarse a un rincón de la habitación, apagando sus varitas simultáneamente para no ser vistos por el enemigo y poder hacer el primer movimiento.

Las pisadas se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes. Alex contuvo la respiración y parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. Sintió como Tom se acercaba más a él y tragaba saliva cuando una figura oscura entró en la habitación.


	13. Más Allá de la Cámara

Learn from History

Capítulo 12 – Más Allá de la Cámara

Una figura oscura entró en la habitación; llevaba una luz tenue rodeándola. ¿Una luz? Alex no creía que la quimera podía brillar, lo que descartaba a esa criatura.

De pronto, los pasos se detuvieron y escucharon una voz temblorosa venir de la entrada.

"¿Hay... hay alguien aquí?"

Alex saltó en el sonido. Aunque a la voz le faltaba aquella habitual prepotencia, la reconoció de inmediato.

"¿Lestrange?" preguntó en la oscuridad.

Oyó un grito seguido de un suspiro de alivio. "¿Salutor?"

"Lumos." Alex encendió su varita y escuchó a Tom murmurar el hechizo a su lado también. Con la luz de las tres, pudo divisar a un pálido Coilean

Lestrange de pie en la entrada.

Alex contempló al chico de cabello castaño en estado de shock. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó con el tono incrédulo que Tom había utilizado antes, cuando había llegado a su rescate.

La mirada de Lestrange se dirigió de Alex a Tom, y luego regresó a él. Si no se hubieran encontrado en una situación como esta, Alex habría encontrado sorprendente en realidad el estado de pánico en que se encontraba el soberbio prefecto de Slytherin.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Estás aquí, en primer lugar, ¿y aún así me preguntas dónde estamos?" Alex entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa. Lestrange parecía en verdad muy asustado y al parecer no sabía nada acerca de ese lugar, sólo quedaba una posible explicación a su presencia allí.

Por supuesto, Tom también había llegado a la misma conclusión. Dio un paso adelante, sus ojos entornados. "Nos has seguido," dijo con voz suave y peligrosa.

Alex tembló. Se trataba de un tono de voz que casi nunca Tom utilizaba. Y cuando lo hacía, casi siempre dirigido a los muggles, Alex tenía la misma reacción. Era este lado de su amigo más joven que le hacía pensar que en realidad Tom era... peligroso.

Lestrange inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. Cuando quedó claro que el otro Slytherin no iba a decir una palabra, Tom prosiguió con la misma voz: "¿qué quieres?"

Como el joven palideció aún más, Alex colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo y apretó suavemente, calmándolo un poco. Sintió como se iba lentamente relajando, aunque sus ojos nunca se despegaron del prefecto de Slytherin.

Alex suspiró. Sabía por qué Tom se comportaba de aquella manera. Tom había crecido en un orfanato que le forjó un carácter desconfiado. El niño estaba casi siempre en guardia y nunca bajaba sus defensas. Por alguna razón que nadie se explicaba Alex había podido traspasar ese muro defensivo, hasta llegar a conocer al chico solitario detrás de él. Y a partir de las experiencias con Tom, él sabía que era verdad.

"¿Por qué nos has seguido, Lestrange? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Manteniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Tom, Alex preguntó con voz fría.

Bajo el escrutinio de un par de miradas penetrantes, Lestrange tragó y respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Miró a Alex y comenzó a explicar. "Te vi entrar a la sala común y salir corriendo luego de unos minutos. Entonces me di cuenta de que Riddle tampoco se encontraba allí... sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo y te he seguido. Te perseguí por el bosque prohibido y decidí regresar. Pero varios lobos me han atacado en el camino. He perdido el sentido de la orientación mientras escapaba y comencé a correr desesperado hasta que llegué a un claro en el bosque con los lobos aún persiguiéndome. No he tenido ninguna otra alternativa, salté al agujero y te he encontrado aquí." Lestrange hizo una pausa y miró hacia otro lado. A pesar del esfuerzo del joven por ocultar sus emociones, Alex vio que el asustado Lestrange estaba más que contento por haberlos encontrado.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me has seguido? No me cabe la menor duda de que seguro era por mi propio bienestar." Alex dijo, mirando al muchacho de pelo castaño.

"Soy un prefecto." Simplemente respondió, levantando la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Tom entrecerró los ojos, mientras que su amigo levantó las cejas ante la respuesta. Alex tuvo la sensación de que su compañero comenzaría a arrojarle hechizos a Lestrange de un momento a otro. No es que a él le importara, pero tenían otros asuntos más urgentes entre sus manos. Bueno, el prefecto no sabía que se encontraban en peligro mortal ahora y Tom necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a calmarse de todos modos...

"En caso de que realmente no sepas dónde te has metido, Lestrange, ahora nos encontramos de pie en un túnel con una puerta cerrada ante nosotros y otra detrás custodiada por una quimera," dijo Alex de manera lenta y calmada. Observó, divertido como la información iba asimilándose y los ojos del muchacho se abrían mientras su cuerpo temblaba a la vez que dirigía una mirada hacia atrás, por donde había venido.

"¿ tú estás...?" dijo con su voz temblorosa.

"Diciendo la verdad," finalizó Tom respondiendo a la pregunta inconclusa.

Alex miró a Tom, que sin dudas se había calmado un poco e incluso se rió cuando Lestrange se desplomó sobre el suelo en estado de shock.

"Ahora, dinos lo que quieres." Dijo Alex. Sentía algo de lástima por el chico, pero no dejó que se muestre en su rostro.

Lestrange suspiró. "Sé que ustedes dos están tramando algo en secreto. Han estado planeando cosas durante meses," dijo. "Sé que es sobre un secreto de Salazar Slytherin. Y..." Hizo una pausa y miró a Tom.

"No quieres que un mestizo conozca los secretos de Slytherin." Tom finalizó la frase en una voz suave.

Lestrange sostuvo la mirada del chico por unos instantes y asintió. "Pero no pienso que sea ya tan importante..." Dijo.

Alex suspiró y ayudó al joven a ponerse de pie. "Vamos, vamos a trabajar en las runas antes de que venga la quimera," dijo en voz baja.

/

Los tres Slytherin trabajaron en un silencio incómodo. Aunque Lestrange haya elegido las runas antiguas sobre adivinación les era de gran ayuda, el proceso de la traducción seguía siendo muy lento.

Parece ser un acertijo," Tom dijo distraídamente, ya que había terminado la traducción de casi la mitad de las runas.

Alex se rió. "Oh, ¿es tu tía o tu tío, Tom?" preguntó al muchacho a su lado.

Tom soltó un bufido mientras empujaba juguetonamente a Alex y un poco apartado, Lestrange miraba la escena divertido.

De repente, una piedra cayó desde el techo, esquivando a Alex por pulgadas. Antes que alguno de ellos tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el suelo comenzó a temblar y más arena y rocas cayeron desde lo alto.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Lestrange, protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

Un rugido proveniente de la dirección de la entrada les llamó la atención. Los tres se volvieron como uno solo. Se podía ver la cabeza de un león viniendo desde la entrada, seguido por el cuerpo de cabra y la cola de un dragón. El suelo se estremecía con cada movimiento que la criatura hacía.

Lestrange palideció. "Eso es..."

"Parece que la quimera no puede esperar hasta que salgamos y decidió matar a sus presas ahora." Alex dijo con gravedad. Inconscientemente se acercó más a Tom, preparado para proteger a su joven amigo si era necesario.

Los penetrantes ojos rojos de la quimera los traspasaron de a uno. Como la mirada se posó en Lestrange, el joven castaño se quedó sin aliento y se hechó a correr lejos de aquella vista.

"¡Lestrange! Vuelve aquí!" Alex gritó y hechó a correr tras él.

El intento de Lestrange de escapar fue realmente bastante inútil, ya que la quimera se encontraba bloqueando la salida y aquella acción había captado su atención. La bestia siguió observando los movimientos del joven mientras corría por media habitación antes de que Alex lo detuviese sujetándolo por un hombro con fuerza.

"Mantén la calma. No dejes que se dé cuenta de que estás asustado." Alex susurró al oído de su compañero.

Lestrange lo miró brevemente y empujó su mano. Alex contempló a la quimera de nuevo. Él juró en voz baja como la criatura comenzó a correr hacia ellos. El suelo empezó a temblar otra vez; Alex trató de mantenerse en pie al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con la varita. La criatura saltó sobre ellos, pero se detuvo justo antes de impactar con Lestrange. Miró al muchacho que estaba temblando violentamente y retrocedió.

'Lestrange es un sangre pura.' Pensó Alex. 'Es por eso que la quimera no lo atacó. Pero todavía estamos en peligro... no hay manera que podamos escapar con ella corriéndonos libremente...'

Pensando con rapidez, Alex dijo: "El hechizo aturdidor. Juntos. A la cuenta de tres." Se volvió hacia el lado de Lestrange; el chico tragó y asintió, dando a saber que había entendido el plan. Se giró hacia el otro lado de la sala donde estaba Tom. El niño estaba apuntando con su varita directamente a la quimera y detectando la mirada de Alex asintió.

La criatura había vuelto a su posición de ataque y estaba centrada en Tom ahora.

"Uno... dos... tres..."

"¡Stupefy!"

"¡Stupefy!"

"¡Stupefy!"

Tres maldiciones rojas impactaron a la quimera al mismo tiempo. Al ser golpeada simultáneamente, la bestia cayó, sus ojos medio cerrados y su cuerpo se movía aún, luchando por levantarse.

"Vámonos antes de que se levante." Dijo Alex.

Como salió corriendo de la habitación con Lestrange, se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Tom todavía allí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Tom? ¡Corre!" Gritó.

Tom se mordió el labio ."Yo..."

Miró a Alex, y luego a la puerta cerrada y las runas.

"¡Déjalo ahí, Tom! ¡Sal ahora mismo!" Alex gritó desesperadamente.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tom jadeó cuando la quimera se incorporó y saltó hacia él. Un instante después su varita salió despedida de su mano y él quedó atrapado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos, preparado para el próximo ataque.

"¡Tom!"

Alex se precipitó hacia delante, zafándose del agarre de Lestrange. Hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza. Saltó sobre el lomo de la criatura, hundiendo su varita en el ojo del animal. La quimera rugió y se dio la vuelta. Alex fue arrojado al suelo. Rodó sobre su espalda y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a los otros rojos fijos sobre él. La bestia se lanzó sobre su pecho a gran velocidad. Alex extendió su brazo izquierdo como instinto frente a él mientras la criatura abría la boca y revelaba los dientes en su totalidad. Sangre se derramó por todas partes cuando los afilados dientes se hundieron profundo en el antebrazo de Alex. El chico gritó de dolor, sintió como su brazo iba a ser arrancado. Pero la quimera no se detuvo en su ataque, sino que volvió a clavar sus mandíbulas en su hombro como Alex giró en dolor. Todo esto ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, aunque para él habían sido como siglos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, el dolor era insoportable cuando la bestia arrancó un pedazo de carne de su hombro.

Tom, todavía tendido en el suelo, vio con horror como la quimera lo dejaba para atacar a su amigo. Palideció cuando Alex gritó de dolor y su sangre se esparció por todos lados. Rodó hacia su derecha y agarró su varita del suelo. Con un giro brusco, le apuntó a la criatura. Entrecerró los ojos con furia y lanzó la maldición más poderosa que él conocía.

"¡Avada Kedavra!"


	14. La Profecía del Fénix

Learn from History

Capítulo 13 – La Profecía del Fénix

Una luz verde salió de la varita de Tom e impactó directamente a la quimera.

Tomó una fuerte respiración al sentir como su poder fluía de su cuerpo a la varita. Abrió los ojos cuando la maldición hizo efecto y la criatura cayó al suelo delante de él. Miró la varita con incredulidad sacudiendo la cabeza y centrándose en su amigo.

Alex estaba en muy mal estado. Yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. El brazo y el hombro izquierdo estaban gravemente heridos. Tenía también varios golpes por todo el cuerpo. Tom corrió y se arrodilló a su lado.

"¿Alex?" dijo con voz cautelosa. Comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando no hubo ninguna respuesta. Acercó lentamente una mano al cuello del chico. Suspiró de alivio cuando percibió un suave pulso. De repente Alex gemía y tosía, derramando sangre por la boca. A pesar de aquel movimiento repentino, seguía inconsciente.

Tom apretó los dientes. Aquello no estaba bien. Alex había sido herido de gravedad y con la abundante pérdida de sangre... sabía que aunque su amigo se encontraba con vida, no iba a durar mucho tiempo más.

Se giró para observar el cuerpo inerte tendido junto al de su compañero. La quimera estaba muerta, asesinada por su propia mano. No sentía pena por la criatura ya que merecía la muerte, pero era increíble que pudiese terminar de una manera tan fácil la vida de alguien con una única maldición.

"¿Está... muerta?" Tom miró a Lestrange que entraba en la habitación cautelosamente, con sus ojos posados sobre la quimera.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, luego volvió su mirada a Alex.

"¿Está bien?" el prefecto preguntó en voz baja. El castaño estaba pálido y por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Tom vio preocupación en sus ojos; preocupación por el bienestar de su compañero de Slytherin.

Tom giró hacia el cuerpo de Alex. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"No... no lo está" respondió en voz baja. Se detuvo por unos instantes y luego miró a Lestrange, quien ahora estaba de pie junto a él. "Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería tan pronto como nos sea posible," dijo y se levantó temblando.

El Slytherin asintió con la cabeza. "Vamos a transportarlo en una camilla. Voy a buscar algo para transfig..." se detuvo cuando una gran piedra cayó detrás de Tom provocando un gran estruendo.

Tom dio un salto cuando la roca pegó en el suelo detrás de él. Alzó la vista hasta el techo y maldijo. La quimera había causado un pequeño terremoto y en estos momentos el túnel estaba de a poco derrumbándose. Sin previo aviso, más piedras cayeron desde lo alto.

"Tenemos que salir ahora, antes de que el túnel entero colapse," dijo.

Con cuidado levantó el cuerpo de Alex. Trató de mover a su amigo con el menor peso posible con el fin de evitar tanto dolor y protegerlo de las rocas que caían. Silbó dolorido cuando se puso en pie con el joven en sus brazos. Aunque Alex fuese demasiado liviano para su edad, el aumento de peso era demasiado para la pierna rota de Tom.

"Déjame hacerlo. Tú estás lesionado también," dijo Lestrange. El Slytherin más grande se acercó y con cuidado tomó al chico de entre sus brazos antes que Tom pudiese protestar. "Vámonos." Señaló a la entrada con la cabeza y se dirigió a toda prisa.

Tom miró a su alrededor antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando a un lado del cadáver de la quimera. Cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, corrió hasta llegar y agarrar la varita de Alex antes de girar y correr a toda velocidad fuera de la habitación que llevaba a la cámara de los secretos.

/

Después de correr por lo que parecieron siglos por el oscuro túnel, llegaron hasta la salida de aquel espantoso lugar. Por primera vez en sus vidas, estaban felices de estar de regreso en el bosque prohibido.

Los dos Slytherin jadeaban pesadamente luego de su precipitada huida. Si hubiesen corrido un poco más lento, habrían sido enterrados vivos bajo la estructura que se derrumbó.

Lestrange colocó con cuidado el cuerpo de Alex sobre el suelo. Todavía estaba inconsciente. Se encontraba pálido y muy frío a causa de la pérdida de sangre a través de aquella fuga.

Tom se acercó despacio a la forma inconsciente de su amigo y se arrodilló a su lado. No había forma de llevar a Alex de regreso al Castillo con seguridad, y él lo sabía.

"¡Maldita sea!" Tom golpeó el suelo con los puños. ¿Qué puedo hacer...?"

Lestrange estaba detrás del niño. "Riddle..." Extendió una mano preparándose para confortarlo, pero luego vaciló y bajó el brazo. La extremidad cayó a su lado y apretó con fuerza el puño. "¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?" murmuró para sí mismo.

Se encontró con la mirada de Tom y en ese momento se dio cuenta que unas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del chico. Tom cerró los ojos, llorando en silencio.

"Es culpa mía," dijo el joven con voz ronca. "Si... si yo no hubiese estado tan deseoso de encontrar la cámara..."

"Riddle..." Lestrange se arrodilló a su lado. Parecía inquieto, obviamente, no sabía qué decir. "No es tu..."

"Es mi culpa." Tom levantó rápidamente la cabeza y miró a Lestrange. "Si me hubiese ido a tiempo, Alex no habría regresado para luchar con ese monstruo. ¡Debo ser yo quien esté en ese lugar, no él!"

De repente Tom sintió una sensación de calor en su pierna. Frunció el ceño y se giró a su bolsillo derecho que brillaba intensamente. Sacó con cuidado su varita y la de Alex y se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Ambas varitas estaban brillando con una luz blanca muy intensa y podía sentir el calor que provenía de ellas. A medida que las iba separando, una en cada mano, una hebra dorada las unía.

Un grito ahogado de Lestrange hizo que separase su vista de las varitas. Se volvió a mirar al otro Slytherin que observaba con la boca abierta a algo en el cielo. Siguió la mirada del chico y se encontró contemplando fijamente a una llama rojiza que se cernía sobre el bosque.

"¡La llama se acerca hacia nosotros!" dijo Lestrange.

Como la llama voló más cerca, Tom fue capaz al fin de distinguir su contorno. No era una llama, sino que tenía la forma de un pájaro. Un ardiente pájaro rojo en llamas...

De repente Tom supo lo que era. "Es un ave fénix," dijo.

"Es hermoso," Lestrange comentó mientras el animal volaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiesen ver sus características con claridad.

El fénix voló sobre ellos en círculos. Tom escuchó una música que supo, jamás en toda su vida podría olvidar. La canción del fénix era suave y pacífica. Al escucharla, el joven se sintió poco a poco más calmado y tranquilo. Después de un tiempo, una gota de agua cayó en su brazo. Se quitó la gota de agua con la otra mano y se dio cuenta de que aquello no era agua en absoluto. Tom miró hacia arriba y vio el llanto del ave fénix; sus lágrimas caían por debajo de su barbilla en forma de lluvia. Así como las lágrimas hacían contacto con la pierna herida, el hueso roto comenzó a sanar y pocos segundos después la extremidad lesionada estaba como nueva.

Tom miró en estado de shock como los cortes en sus brazos cerraban lentamente, dejando sólo unas tenues cicatrices en su piel. Entonces recordó que una vez había leído que el poder de las lágrimas de un fénix era el de la curación. Y si las lágrimas podían sanar, entonces quizás podrían...

"¡Alex!" Tom se giró bruscamente cuando su amigo comenzó a moverse.

/

Alex gimió, su cuerpo ardía de dolor. Bueno, excepto tal vez su brazo izquierdo, no podía sentir ese brazo en absoluto. Y entonces sintió como el dolor se extinguía, así como el adormecimiento de su brazo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿En el dormitorio de Slytherin? No. Él no había vuelto al dormitorio, porque... ¡Tom! Tom se había ido a buscar la cámara de los secretos solo. Y había aparecido una quimera... ¡sí, una quimera! ¡Una quimera estaba atacando a Tom! ¡Tenía que protegerlo!

Parpadeó con sus ojos bien abiertos sólo para cerrarlos inmediatamente después. Esperó unos segundos y lo intentó de nuevo. Abrió los ojos muy despacio y observó una figura borrosa delante de él. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, finalmente centrándose en la imagen y se encontró con el rostro de un preocupado Tom.

Su amigo sonrió al verle despierto. "¡Alex!" gritó.

"Tom..." dijo. Luego recordó lo que había ocurrido y cómo fue que terminó con todas esas lesiones. Se quedó contemplando al joven con preocupación. "¿Estás bien, Tom? La quimera..."

"La quimera se ha ido," le interrumpió. Miró el cuerpo de su compañero. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me duele todo el cuerpo," dijo Alex. "Pero me siento mejor ahora."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Tom, mirándolo con preocupación.

"Sí, estoy bien." Se colocó en posición de sentado. Frotándose el brazo y el hombro izquierdo le preguntó, ¿qué pasó? Pensé que realmente estaba muerto... y ¿qué es lo que tienes en la mano?"

"¿En mi mano? Oh..." Tom levantó las dos varitas que sostenía y que se había olvidado totalmente de ellas. "Comenzaron a brillar cuando el ave fénix se acercó."

"¿Fénix?" dijo Alex, desconcertado.

Tom arqueó las cejas y asintió con la cabeza hacia el cielo. Alex levantó la mirada y contempló con profunda admiración el ave que daba vueltas arriba.

"Las lágrimas del fénix son las que te han sanado," dijo Tom.

Alex miró del ave fénix a su brazo. Su antebrazo izquierdo estaba ahora cubierto por algunas cicatrices desagradables que él supuso tenían la forma de los dientes de la quimera. Volvió la mirada a Tom y le preguntó: "¿Qué sucedió después que esa criatura me atacó? ¿Lograste encontrar la cámara de los secretos?"

Tom bajó la cabeza y se movió inquieto. "Te diré lo que pasó después. Aquí," dijo entregándosela, "tu varita."

Alex tomó de nuevo su varita. Era cálida y resplandecía, todavía unida por una cadena dorada a la otra en la mano de su amigo.

Así como Alex la sujetó, el ave fénix voló sobre ambos muchachos. Un instante después, una red de luz dorada se formó a su alrededor. En ese instante la canción del fénix era más fuerte que nunca. Sus varitas brillaban con intensidad y ambos sintieron una calidez provenir desde el otro lado de la conexión hacia sus cuerpos.

Alex cerró poco a poco sus ojos y se dejó invadir por aquella calidez. Era una sensación agradable. Ambos estaban conectados como si fueran uno solo, casi podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Tom a través del enlace...

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Había un gran velo en el centro. Ante él se encontraban dos figuras oscuras, cada una de ellas con su correspondiente varita, señalando en el otro. Sus varitas estaban brillando y un fénix volaba por encima de ellos.

Una de las figuras oscuras alzó su varita. Una luz verde salía a gran velocidad y le pegó justo en el pecho a la otra silueta, quien fue lanzada hacia atrás y cayó en el suelo.

Alex abrió la boca y sus ojos. Su corazón latía con furia a pesar del efecto relajante de la melodía del fénix. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una visión? ¿O era sólo su mente jugándole algunos trucos? ¿Quiénes eran los dos duelistas? Recordó como una de las figuras había sido alcanzada por la maldición... y caía.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente. Y entonces se dio cuenta que la canción del ave fénix había cesado. Mirando hacia abajo en su mano, vio como la brillante luz de su varita comenzaba a desvanecerse. Pronto, la red dorada que los rodeaba se extinguió seguida del brillo de sus varitas. El fénix voló más alto en el cielo y desapareció en un destello de fuego.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido justo ahora? Ambos estaban rodeados por un muro dorado," dijo Lestrange.

Alex y Tom se miraron entre sí. Sentían una especie de... conexión en este momento.

"Eso ha sido increíble..." comentó Tom.

Alex asintió con la cabeza. A parte de aquella visión, lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos había sido muy extraño, pero... como su amigo había dicho, asombroso.

"¿Dónde ha ido el ave fénix?" Preguntó.

Tom se encogió de hombros. "Tal deberíamos preguntarnos por qué ha venido ese fénix." Sonrió.

Lestrange miró hacia el bosque. "Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que los profesores nos descubran." Miró a Alex. "¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?"

Alex asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy bien," dijo. "Vamos."


End file.
